Double Ends
by Miamikiller
Summary: Following Under Sweet Cover. An other crime and Horatio and Calleigh waiting for the delivery...a risky one.
1. Chapter 1

now living with Horatio and she's six month pregnant, remember

now living with Horatio and she's six month pregnant, remember? she decided to keep the baby and they would have to wait the delivery to know if they're both going to make it.

Orange skies, beautiful sunny and hot summer's day. Two high old factories, light passing through the broken windows, crows perching on the metal pieces here and there.The freshening of inside and the heat from outside. Silence like in one of this cathedral. Few pieces of woods on the floor, pieces of paper flying around back and forth, metal chains clicking against metal polls near the door.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No I was running too...ok what we do now?"

"Wait and wait I suppose"

"Yeah right but it's getting late"

"I don't mind I want to win this time"

"Well my mum doesn't care about who's the winner"

Suddenly two shadows cover their bodies behind them,both boys turned around and lift their hands up.

"Alright guys you won..again"

"Yes we diiiid"

"So can we go home now?"

"Hey seems like Junior is afraid of mummy!"

"Shut up, you're 17, I'm only 12"

"No kidding junior...come'on let's go"

The four boys are walking, the younger ones on the front and the two older ones just behind them,when Jason one of the two older boys look at his friend and wink to him and nod it to the other looking at the weapon in his hand. He step back and fire his paint ball gun just on the younger heels. The two young ones start yelling and jumping side to side.

"Ahahahah you guys are so funny jumping like that..oh God"

"Oh come on Travis, mummy s not going to be happy, baby junior pissed in his pant"

"Shut up you bastard"

Kevin the other young kid armed his gun and pointed to Travis. He shoot him directly to his stomach and start running.

"Come on run..see now you're not laughing uh idiot"

"Ahahahahah"

Travis was on the ground holding his stomach, the other one Riley start running after the two boys. No one saw anything coming, Kevin fall and landed on his knees and face,sliding on the red sand.Junior came back to him,worry abput his friend which seems to be in pain.

"Did he shoot you?"

"No I stumblw over something..I don't know what"

Riley now catch up with them.

"So guys you don't even know how to run properly uh"

Junior was looking around and behind the tall boy.

"Hey it was just a rope, it's just bury in the ground"

"Well it's like a hook and that's where I fell"

Now Travis has joined them. Because boys are boys and always looking for any treasure, Junior start digging with his hand to grab the rope and pull out on it even more until more rope jolt from under the ground.

"Alright dude, we're going .if you guys wants to stay and try to find the big treasure go ahead..enjoy..and Kevin don't forget dad is waiting, he has a dinner this evening and he wants us to be ready..let's go Jason"

"Ok, revenge is waiting Kevin"

Both of kids were so engrossed in their discovery, they didn't even hear what the two others said before leaving.They were following the rope inch by inch,sure that they will find a big treasure at the end. The end of the rope was here and under a big metal trash box. Kevin slides his hands under it and heard a click, he still and froze.

"Ohhh shit.!"

"What?"

"I have my hand on a kind of a button and it clicked...Junior do something help me"

"Ok ok ok...you think it's a bomb?"

"I don't know but please call my brother or my dad,please please please..."

"Ok ok ok..I call the police ok?"

Fifteen minutes after the call, two patrols car were there and a bomb unit too. The police officers were talking to Junior and the bomb squad agent where with Kevin. They moved the box which was over Kevin's hand and bent down beside the boy. They took a closer look at the bomb. They did their job and after Kevin went in safe place the bomb squad men made the black box exploded. One of the guy was examining the hole made by the bomb and noticed something else.

"Hey chief"

"What's up Gil?"

"Seems like we have an other rope's end here"

"I'm coming"

He went with his guy and bent down and grabs the end.

"Don't tell me we have an other puzzle game here"

"We'll know soon enough"

Both mens like the young boys earlier followed the rope and after few km they found the other extremity.

"Looks like this one is deeper"

"Start digging just don't pull out too hard on it"

"Yes sir"

They were three digging with shovel and stop abruptly.

"I think we've got the end"

Slowly and carefully now they were removing the sand from the hard bottom they just reached.Two of them stood up, disgusted, the other one stay there on the ground,nothing he never seen before...a dead body.

"Oh man that's.."

"Yeah..well I think we have to call the CSI now, don't you agree chief?"

"Oh yes we did our part..."

Horatio's apartment.

Horatio was at work and Calleigh was home, resting,doctor orders. She didn't like it but was ready to do anything possible to keep their baby and thinking a little about her life. It was afternoon and she was laying on the couch. Earlier today she was feeling a little dizy and nauseous but when Horatio called to check on her, she didn't say anything. Just a little thing and Horatio would be there asap. In her head she choose to keep the baby so she had to be strong and she will never admit her fears and God only knows how scare she was and front of him she couldn't afford to be weak.The phone rang again.

"Horatio I told you I'm fine"

"Ok...but it's me Alex and not Horatio"

"Oh sorry Alex"

"Seems like you're edgy a little bit no?

"No I'm not ,but he just call me like every hour since this morning"

"Don't you think he has good reason to be worry?"

"Alex if we have to live in fears every singles days until I give birth,we'll never going to make it"

"Calleigh..honey...we're all worry about you and we have all proof that it can turn badly at the end"

"Old same Alex, straight to the point"

"Do you expect less from me?"

"No of course no.so are you calling to check on me as well?"

"That and see if I could pay you a visit and maybe take a little walk on the beach later today?"

"OOHHHH that will be nice, I'm suffocating here"

"Alright so I come around 6 ok?"

"Ok Alex and thank you"

"You're welcome.bye"

Calleigh now stood up and holds her tummy, she goes to the bathroom, checking on her scar that did cause all of this, it was itchy and she just put some cream on it. She then went back to the living room but just before she reach the couch she almost collapse, feeling her legs suddenly like cotton, at the last moment she grabs the counter in the kitchen, she walks slowly and sit down on the chair.

"Uh God, please don't do that to me now"

Back to the old factories area.

Horatio walk past the cordon and straight to Frank who was standing just beside the hole with the body in sight.

"What we've got Frank?"

"For a change a body, it seems like it stayed there for a while now"

"Alex is on her way she should be here any minutes now"

"An old abandoned factory zone and a body.."

"And a bomb"

"A bomb Frank?"

"Yeah see those kids there? they found the bomb,squad came in, did their jobs...found the body"

"No casualties?"

"No just a bid adventure for the kids to tell at school"

"mmh mmh, alright Eric is taking care of the field with Boa Vista and Alex.."

"I'm here,sorry been stocked on the highway"

"No problem ma'am"

He walks with Alex to the hole.

"So did you call?"

"Mmh mmh she seems fine Horatio"

"I just think she wants to be strong when I'm with her and then she goes down after I left"

"Maybe maybe not Horatio but I'll go visit her after my shift and we'll see, it will be a good idea if you give me an hour before you go home.."

"And you can feel how she is really"

"Mmh mmh exactly, don't worry we've got her back right?"

"Of course we do..ok let's see our body now"

"That's why I'm here"

Horatio's apartment

Calleiigh was trying to breathe normally and stay calm but she is sweaty and shakes a little. She feels the baby moving now a lot and caress her stomach trying to appease her unborn child...but nothing..something is wrong. And what she really didn't need now was the knock on the door. She get up slowly and went to open it.

"Dad!"

"Hey,how is my little girl's doing?"

"I'm I'm fine dad,come in"

She let him in and closed the door, she turn and follow her father in the living room, she's trying to have a better and smiling face for him.

"Do you want coffee or tea, a juice?"

"Water,yes water will be fine"

Calleigh went back to the kitchen, like there was no separation between living room and the kitchen it was impossible for her to hide her pain or take a breath. Her father notice that something was wrong and she's not acting like usual.

"Hey you're ok?"

"I told you dad i'm fine"

"Doesn't seems that way Calleigh"

She came back and put the glass on the table front of her father. Then she sat on the opposite chair.

"Calleigh,you'll tell me if something was wrong right? I mean after all it's not like you were having a normal pregnancy.."

"Dad..dad...it's ok...we're ok...did you need anything?"

"What? what do you mean?"

"I mean did you came all this way to see how I was doing?"

"Of course, you're my daughter, and I'm worry about you"

"Dad I'm fed up that everyone is checking on me, how do you want me to feel good and act normal if every hour someone call or come in here to check on me? uh?" She suddenly grabs her side where the scar was and clench her teeth, Duke came quickly to her side and put his hand on her knee.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"No... nothing..just go"

"What? you want me to go? I can see you're in pain,I'm not going to let you alone"

Calleigh stood up and went straight to the door and open it for him.

"Please go...just go"

"Cal.."

"I don't need that"

Her father stood up and walk to the door and stop before he walk by.

"You're not good"

"I'm better already..I talk to you soon"

"Yeah...bye sugar"

She closed the door and lock it behind her, as soon as the door was secured she slide along it and start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

4pm - CSI Lab

4pm - CSI Lab

Horatio was on his way to the morgue and Alex had the same idea, they meet in the corridor.

"Hey Alex"

"Horatio, you were on your way to see me?"

"Mmh mmh, what do you have on our victim?"

"One little hole in his neck almost missed it...everything else is perfect clean"

"Do you recovered the bullet?"

"Yeah if it was Calleigh you will already have your result" he smiles to her remark.

"I miss her too but let's give our new expert a chance to shine"

"mmh mmh"

"A time of death?"

"More than 48hrs less than 72, it's hard to tell, the body was kept underground so.."

"Ok, thank you Alex"

"Hey Horatio, I'm done here so I'll go check on some stuff and in about half hour I'll go see Calleigh ok"

"Ok she will happy to see you and if you're earlier even better"

"Yeah.. see you later"

Horatio turn around and head now to find Eric and the others. Natalia was taking pictures of the box where was the bomb and trying to find any good prints.

"Miss Boa Vista, did you find any prints?"

"Only partial ,I'm actually running them in the data base but I'm not very positive about it."

"Keep going we never know"

"Hey H, I was just going to see you"

"Well I'm right here so go ahead, anything new?"

"Our dead guy has this in his side pocket" he shows his Lt and in the same time Natalia a card..

"Seems like he has some business down Miami Prince Yacht Club and it's writing something but it's an other language"

"Let me see"

"Do you know what it means?"

"Nooot Me but I know who does!"

Horatio's apartment

5pm

Knock on the door.Calleigh opens the door.

"Alex?" Calleigh look tired but way better that she was few hours before.

"Hey Cal , I know I know for once I finished earlier"

"Amazing...did you ask your boss if you could leave?"

"Yes I did but anyway nothing else I could do to help so here I am"

"Yes and I'm so glad you're here..do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thanks..why don't we go on the beach, I could use some fresh air"

"Let's go I need that too"

Alex just stop the other woman on grabbing her arm.

"Calleigh you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah...mmh mmh..let's go"

"You'll tell me if something was wrong?"

"Jesus.. my father, Horatio then you now?...sometimes it's hard but other than that I'm fine just fine"

"What do you mean by sometimes it's hard?"

Calleigh seems exasperated but instead of lashing at Alex she takes a long breath...

"Can we just go and I promise I talk to you ok..pleeaasseee?"

"Alright then let's go"

Both of them left the house, Calleigh locked the door and they walk to the beach, They were just walking without saying a word, Calleigh wondering how she will tell her friend without scaring her too much and Alex waiting for her friend to start talking.

"I'm having some sort of crises lately..."

"What kind of crises?"

"I feel dizzy, hot, headache and it looks like fever but it doesn't stay, it's just a moment..I don't know.."

"For how long those crises have been going on?"

"It started a month ago...I know I should have say something Alex..but that will mean I have to give up my baby I can't do that"

"Did you faint or collapse?"

"Almost this afternoon, if my father didn't show up.."

"Your father was with you when you had this crise?"

"No i mean yes, he arrived after the kicking start and.."

"What kicking?..the baby?"

"Yes, every time I have them the baby start kicking like crazy.."

"Calleigh..God honey...you should have say something as soon as you felt something wrong, the baby kicking means that he may missing air"

"I'm so scared Alex, I don't want to lose him"

"You should have say something if not me at least Horatio, he is the father of your baby and the man who loves you like he never loves someone before,he would do anything for you"

"I know I know I know..but he is so sweet with me, so delicate and even when we make love he's so tender..before he was great too but I could feel his frustration,his anger..Jesus Alex!"

"Does this mean you played us all over for a while uh?"

"No Alex don't say that this way please..."

"Calleigh I'm not angry at you but worry sick, more now than ever...but you need to talk to Horatio and first of all, you have to see your doctor"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will but what about Horatio, don't you want HIM to be with you?"

"I need you to be here please"

"Alright but now we're going back there and I'm going to call him then we're going to wait for him to come back and then you'll talk to him..and before you ask I'll stay with you"

"I don't know what I would do without you Alex"

"Well I'm more worry about what you would do without him"

FBI Headquarter

"Lt Caine nice to see you again even here"

"Nice to see you too, is agent Taylor here?"

"Just a moment..."

"mmh mmh"

"Yep he's on his way"

"Thank you"

"Lt Caine"

"Agent Taylor"

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a body, a bomb, and this..." he tease the agent with the business card in his hand.Taylor took a look at it and quickly look at Horatio with wide eyes.

"This is not coincidence."

"No it's not"

"How your body died?"

"Shoot straight in his neck, clean"

"God I don't believe it...my bad guy is your bad guy"

"Seems like we're going to work together again"

"I've got Dzevada Dzemo finally"

"Easy Mister Taylor, right now we don't have proof of anything"

"Yes but we will"

"Trust me I want him as bad as you want it,but last time he was hiding and all we got was his right hand mens, he's smart"

"I know but with you, this time we're going to stop him, after what he did to Calleigh I know you want him bad too"

"I will do everything for the guy, who make suffer and put Calleigh and our baby life in danger, out of service forever Agent Taylor but I will not go blind this time,understood?"

"Yes, yes I got it"

Horatio cell phone start to ring at this moment.

"Excuse me"

"I'll catch you up later Lt"

"Horatio"

"It's Alex"

"Alex! everything's ok?"

"Uh no listen you should come in your apartment as soon as possible ok?"

"Yes yes sure is Calleigh ok Alex?"

"Horatio please we talk to you here ok?"

"Ok, ok, uh..I'm on my way then"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Horatio hang up, look at his watch and then start walking to his vehicle.

...

The big talk is coming...


	3. Chapter 3

You're welcome elisline

You're welcome elisline.

Half our after and Horatio stop his himmuer in his parking lot. He check one more time his phone then anxiously walk to his apartment. He unlock the door and come in. Calleigh was outside on a long chair and Alex was coming from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Hi"

"Alex, are you my new welcoming?"

"No sorry, she's out there relaxing"

"Oh Alex wait a second...is she alright?"

"We're going to talk ok...together"

"Ok, go ahead I'm right behind you"

They both went outside, Calleigh was unaware of his presence until he clear his throat. She went to stand up but he quickly place his hand on her shoulder letting her know that she could stay down on the chair and relax.

"Hi"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Calleigh look at Alex then him.

"Not that good it seems like"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

Alex sat on the chair opposite to the couple, Horatio was in Calleigh's chair, holding her hands.

"Uh..I've not been feeling very well the last few weeks.."

"Weeks?"

"A month"

"Cal.."

"No let me explain please?"

"Horatio she got the talk from me earlier and I begged her to tell you what's going on so just let her talk first ok?"

"Ok..go ahead"

"Sometimes i

have some kind of crisis,like when you're sick, have the flu and until today I thought I could keep going this way just hang in there...I just don't want you to be worry you have so much things at work to take care of.."

"Calleigh, there is nothing more important than you now, you and you only..the rest it's nothing...please believe me?"

"Alright Horatio, what we need to do is going to see her doctor, and have a complete check up, I'm being honest here, she can be in danger but also the baby, so I suggest we go now"

"No..no Alex please?"

"Cal you heard Alex, it's not only the baby but you too"

"Can we go tomorrow, first thing in the morning?..no what few hours make any difference?"

"Calleigh honey it can change everything"

Hratio bent on his knee front of her.

" Calleigh why don't you want to go now?"

"Because I know as soon as they'll know something's wrong with me, all of this will disappear"

"Cal.."

"No please..I just want to have one more night with you and the baby"

"Alex?"

"Calleigh it's not even sure you're going loose it..."

"Alex"

"Ok ok but I woke up tomorrow morning and I'm right here"

"Thank you"

Alex gave a huge to Calleigh and start walking to the door.Horatio stood up and walk with Alex.

"I'm coming back sweetheart."

"Mmh mmh!"

Horatio walk with Alex to her car.

"Do you think she'll be ok tonight Alex?

"Horatio what I think is she should have gone to the hospital way sooner but who knows what's going to happen tomorrow...let's give some happiness few more hours"

"So you really think she will have to give up the baby uh?"

"I don't know Horatio, we have to see what's wrong maybe.."

"Maybe not...right?"

"Maybe not Horatio"

"I just want her...just her alive at the end, you know?"

"i know honey, I know...ok keep her safe tonight and make her happy...I'll go now"

"Yeah sorry Alex"

"Don't..she's my friend,ok"

And Alex left leaving Horatio thnking about all this situation, nothing else matter now except his love, his baby mother...no no just Calleigh right now, just her.He came back to his apartment and before he comes in he took deep breath and went in.She came back inside already.Horatio is looking for her just went he heard the shower..there she is...He head this way, remembering Alex's words "make her happy",he stripped and go in the shower with her. She show him her back, he let his hands slide around her waist and leaving them on her belly.

"Mmmmhhh"

"I can feel her kick in"

"So now it's a girl?"

"You're the mom, you know better"

"Horatio"

"Shhhh...you're ok now?"

"Mmhmh"

"I mean are you really better?"

"Yes I'm better...do you have something in mind?"

"Not much..just making you feel good"

"And how you will make me feel good"

"Making sweet slow love to you"

"Horatio...I would love that"

She turns around and smile to him, he takes her hand and lead her outside the shower. They didn't even took time to dry themselves, they walk to the bed,he sat first onthe edge and sprayed apart his legs, she came between them and put her hands in his wet hair.He start kissing her belly and caressing in the same time.She bent to kiss him on his lips and he open fully his mouth to her.He let his hands on the curve of her butt,sliding them up and down her lower back.Then he stood up ,turn her back on the bed and laid her down gently.She back up more on the bed and lay on her side.She showed enough that he couldn't and wouldn't take her front. He spooned behind her and slowly caress her tights, his hands slides along her smooth body to her breasts.

"Mmmmhh"

"We go slowly Cal..let me do it"

"Yeah..make love to me"

And he spread her legs apart and took his penis in his hand and caress her already wet nub with it.Then he penetrate her slowly...

"Uunnhh you feel so good"

"Slowly uh uh.."

He star pushing a little bit harder not too slow not too fast.She left her head fall back between his and his shoulder, he kiss her neck and ear and she grabs his hand which was on her breasts and entwine her fingers in his fingers.

"You can go harder you know"

"I don't want to hurt you sweetheart"

And he start pushing harder...after one moment she start moving and turning more her back to him, he push out of her and just let her reposition like she wanted.She was almost lying fully on her stomach.

"You want me to take you this way"

"I want you to let it go"

She was now on her knees and elbows. He stood up a little bit and then again enter her, feeling absolute different sensation.That make him push a little harder than he was before.

"Aah..that hurt Horatio"

"Sorry you're ok?..maybe we.."

"No it's ok, just be careful this way"

"You sure?'

"Yes please yes"

He caress her back now slowly again and push just containing himself more,no way he will hurt the woman he loves and cares so much or even the baby.He push in and out, in and out.

"Ooohh God..mh..mmh oohh "

"Uh..you ..feel so..good uh uh"

"I'm gonnnnaaa ooohhhh uh uh.."

"Yes I feel it uh uh uh uh"

"Mmhmmh mmh aannnhhhh"

Horatio released and pull out of her and just fall on his back beside her, trying to take his breath...She laid back beside him holding her head with her hand and look at him...he was there eyes closed.She let er hand slides on her torso to his penis which is still hard and rising.

"Uh Calleighhh"

"You're not done"

"Mmh?"

"You didn't climax"

"I..I needed you"

"You had me...let me help you"

He grabs her wrist and look at her, then he release her letting his head drop on a pillow.She start stroking him slowly up and down, he was so hard and it hurt him badly now, maybe should have finished.

"Uh..uh..Cal..Go that hurt..Jesus uh uh aahh"

"Almost there handsome hang on"

"Uh uh uh uuhhh quick Cal pleeaassssee uh uh"

His penis start releasing small white pearl.She kept on going but went more slowly stroking him,he was so wet, she grabs and maintain his sex up while her other hand caress his balls in a such agonizing way it made him cry.

"Uh anh anh stop stop uh uh oh oh pleeeaasee stop" he grabs with one hand the sheet and with the other tightly her wrist again and he didn't make stop her.He was so close but on purpose and she knew as he knew that he needed, she kept going on and on. This wasn't about pain but pure ecstasy, pleasure and release.She put both hands back on hispenis and start stroking again slowly,it was coming both of them could feel it coming.Suddenly he jerk upward and ejaculate on his stomach and her hand.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhh uh uh uh ooohhh God"

And like she felt like she didn't pleasure him enough she squeeze his penis slowly at his edge,release him totally empty him completely.He look at her surprise that she did just that.

"Uuuhhh enough..enough stop"

"Now you're done"

"I swear I never ejaculate like this before"

"And is this a bad thing?"

"No no definitely no..and painful but in the good way"

"I hope you could get up tomorrow"

"Right now no..that's for sure but i have to clean up a little bit"

"Don't move I've got something"

She reach on her night table and took a small lotion tissue and went back to clean his penis being carefully he was still sensitive.And then she took an other one and clean his stomach and navel.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome...I think we need to sleep now...tomorrow is.."

"Calleigh anything happen tomorrow I will be here with you ok"

"Mmh mmh I know...I love you Horatio"

"I love you too more than you can imagine"

"You say that because I just did this to you" pointing to his manhood.

"Yeah exactly...come'on let's go sleeping now"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight babies"

Alrght here we go...


	4. Chapter 4

6 am

6 am

Horatio's apartment

Calleigh start stirring...Horatio, him, was already awake making sure whatever would happen in few hours, good or bad , to keep in his mind and memory this beautiful view...she was half cover with the black sheet, she was facing him, her beautiful bump stomach, he couldn't move his eyes from it...he did this to her, he gave her this...he was so amazed by this idea of his baby inside her..the woman he never love enough. She look at him, he didn't noticed her until she slide her hand to reach and touch his arm.

"Mmh morning"

"What are you thinking handsome"

"About last night and today and tonight"

"And?"

"And I hope tonight we will be still the three of us lying here in bed"

"Horatio"

"We should get up, I'm sure Alex is going to be here soon"

"Horatio?"

"Yeah?"

"I have the hope that I'm going to be able to keep our baby and I can't think differently"

"Ok...but.."

"But nothing Horatio, I need you now and I need to keep thinking that..for now..please?"

"I'll try...I promise"

He turn and head back to the bathroom, Calleigh let her head drop breathing deeply. She whisper...

"Thats why I wanted to have last night handsome"

He poked his head out the bathroom, he was half naked behind the door.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh?...no nothing"

After 1/2 hour both of them were ready. A knock on the door, they look at each other...probably Alex, it was time to go...Horatio went to open the door.

"Morning Alex"

"Morning Horatio, how is she?"

"She's alright I think, hard to tell, you know her"

"Yeah I see"

They both head back inside in the kitchen where Calleigh is.

"Hey Cal"

"Hey..I'm almost done here just a minute ok?" Calleigh seems so nervous, she was moving way too fast for other eyes but she kept going, after finishing the dishes she went back to their bedroom to grab her purse. Alex and Horatio were looking at each other, not surprise about Calleigh behaviour but just knowing the consequences about was going to happen in few hours, good or bad.After few minutes she came back.

"I'm ready"

"Alright sugar so let's go"

"Alex you're driving with us?"

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all"

They climb in the car, the drive was silent, each of them were in their own world. Fnally they arrived at the hospital. They went directly on the fifth floor where Calleigh's doctor office is.

"Good morning all, Calleigh how are you doing?"

"You'll tell me doctor"

"Alright let's go inside..are you both coming along?"

"I'd like to have them both with me if you don't mind?"

"Your choice Calleigh..let's go"

They are all sit down on individual chairs front of the doctor desk, Horatio is holding Calleigh's hand. She explain everything, all her symptoms and give him all the details with it.

"I got it Calleigh..first of all I know it seems scary right now but before anything drastic happen we're gonna make few test and exam and then we'll take a decision ok?"

"Yes.."

The doc pick up his phone and call one of his assistant.

"Shelley can you go with Miss Duquesne in the exam room and run a full test, her file is here, she's 6 month pregnant"

"Sure I'll walk with you"

"Thank you"

"I'll see you in few minutes"

Calleigh went with the woman while Horatio and Alex stay in the doctor office.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Please"

"I'm an ME but I know enough of medecine to know it doesn't look good..."

"Alex is also Calleigh's best friend so nothing to hide here please doctor"

"Ok...so..sure it doesn't look very good for now but as I said before,before the result I didn't want to worry her..I believe we all agree that she's enough stress for now no?"

"Absolutely"

"Now on my own personal view and opinion she will have better chance if she came earlier...I'm afraid that the baby may be hurt or have an anomaly but again I saw different case and miracle and none of us could explain"

"I understand but in the worse case..?"

"The worse case is terminate Calleigh's pregnancy which doesn't mean the end...she may give birth earlier than expected and the baby may survive after all but I don't have all the equations right now"

"Or?"

"Or something may appear on the radiography and so we will have to terminate without any chance for the baby to survive and of course it will be for her best"

"Of course"

"Doctor let's say something doesn't look good are you going to do something today.."

" Let's stay positive for Calleigh, I will do everything I can to keep the baby and the mother safe ok but the sooner the better"

"Yes I believe we're all on the same side on this one isn't it Horatio?"

"Yes I just want her to be unarmed and happy after all"

"Now I'm going to see her and you can wait here if you want, it could take an hour until I've got all the result, however she should be back with you soon ok"

"Ok, thank you"

1/2 hour passed and Horatio was pacing back and forth in the doc office, Alex was remained sit and watch her boss, but what could she says, she was as nervous as he was. Suddenly the door open and Calleigh walk in.

"Sweetheart"

"I'm alright a little sour but nothing I can handle I guess"

"Come and sit down sugar"

"Thanks Alex"

"We just have to wait now"

"I'm going to grab something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Just a cup of water for me please?"

"No problem, Horatio?"

"No nothing for me Alex thank you"

Alex left them alone, Horatio sit beside Calleigh and grab her hand.

"We'll know soon sweetheart and I'm here I want you to know that"

"I know I just can't imagine be without the baby inside anymore, your baby Horatio..it's a part of me..I...I.."

"It's alright love you can let go,just let go"

She let her head drop on his shoulder and sob when the door open,it's the doctor. Seeing Calleigh like this he kneed down also and his left hand rest on her knee and his right on her back.

"Calleigh you have all the right to let go...it's alright you have lot of people with you and we're here for you"

He stand up and went back behind his desk, Alex knock on the door before coming in.Calleigh grab a tissue and then they were all ready for the result.

"Alright I have some good news and also bad" He opens files with photography and notes front of him.

"At this point the baby is missing some of the fluid which is in the pocket, all around him there is this liquid which feed him, and this is missing, he has some but not enough...he needs that to develop his lung it's vital for him...unfortunately we can not do anything at this level...on the other side he still breathing and moving which means he's strong enough to survive with this minimum of substance for now"

"What does this mean doctor, I'm confuse is he ok or no?"

"Yes and no..I'll explain...you still have three month Calleigh and for now he survive but the last three month it's the developing process and I'm 80 sure that he will not going to make it if he stay there without help..."

"Do you mean I have to deliver now?"

"It's the best chance Calleigh that he has to survive"

"God it's only six month, he's too small"

"You said you have good news doc, I can't imagine now"

"Yes there is, when you came in this morning you were sure that we will have to terminate her pregnancy... and abort the baby...I don't say we don't have to, I say it's your choice Calleigh and Horatio"

"I don't know anymore Calleigh"

"Horatio"

"What I believe they're confuse and I speak for them, would you mind?"

"No Alex please go ahead"

"They're confuse because they don't know the consequences ,the result...I mean can you be more specific about the finality of each choices?"

"Yes sure...the first solution...you give birth now and we can have the baby monitoring 24hr/24hr and replace your natural environment by the machines and he may have the chance to develop his lunges and organs like he was still inside your body...on the other side because it's only six month he may not survive the loss of your warm body and mother. That give you fifty fifty...again this is your choice"

"Ok"

"And then the second one is you decide to go the whole nine month and then he can survive but he may have a malformation, or have a weak heart or other...but he can also just be fine but we'll know only at term."

"Do we have some time to think about it?"

"The sooner the better but yes take the time you need to maybe if he stay as long as possible in he has better chance"

"I know Calleigh you don't want to know but but I want to..is it a boy or a girl?"

"Horatio"

"If you don't want to know Calleigh I will tell only Horatio this is not a problem.."

"It's not that, I don't want him to be disappointed if..if.."

"Calleigh I want to know"

"Ok...then I stay.."

"You sure?" the doctor look at his file and cross his arms on his desk and look at both of them but more on Horatio.

"It's a boy"

Calleigh put her hand on her mouth, no Horatio has always said it was a boy and that's what he always wanted, a little Horatio, a little him with his mother hair. If it was a girl it didn't matter also but he told her once that he could imagine laying down on the long chair and have his little boy laying on his chest, a father and his son...he could imagine sharing secret with him but the best of his dream was that every year he will be doing something special for the mother day and offer Calleigh a special loving day with her two mens. She left her eyes crying silently and let her right hand slide on Horatio's leg. Horatio him was just looking at the doctor...why this has to happen to them...now that he could have his family and the most joyful moment of his life...a beautiful woman inside and outside and their little boy...

"Ok can we go doc..I think we need time alone"

"Of course, please don't hesitate to call me if yo have any question"

"Yes we will"

Calleigh stood up with Alex..Alex was speechless, she didn't know what to say anymore...so much for them to deal with and they didn't deserve that at all. They say their good bye and start walking out of the hospital.

"You guys maybe I should leave you now, I'm going to call a cab.."

"No no Alex you come back with us"

"And I need you too please?"

"Ok Cal if you need me I'll stay, Horatio?"

"I think for one I will need you too"

"Then let's go..."

Just when he stop the car, Horatio's phone ring. Calleigh stare at him, hoping that it's not someone from work, he needs him right now.

"Caine"

"H it's me"

"What's going on Eric?"

"I know you take a day off but we have an other body and Agent Taylor want you to be there, he's sure it's Dzevada Dzemo's job"

Horatio look at Calleigh and she immediately recognized the look, it was job and he has to go, she nods her approval. Alex say bye to Calleigh, she knew that she will have the similar call soon for a dad body. Horatio knew already that it was heartbreaking for her now...yeah specially now...

"Ok Eric I'll be there soon, thanks"

"Sorry again H"

"That's alright"

He hang up and went to Calleigh, Alex already left.

"I'm sorry Calleigh" he left hist head drop and rest on her shoulder. She took him in her arms and hold him.

"I understand, can you try to come back as soon as you can please?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let you alone too long"

"I know you try but it's a big case.."

"Shhh you're the more important one and it kill me inside to leave you now"

"I know but go now the sooner you go the sooner you come back to me right?"

"Yes oh yes..alright..you want me to walk with you to the door?"

"No I'm ok, thank you "

"Ok I'll go"

He kiss her and watch her go to their apartment, she turn her back but he was already in and drive away. She unlock the door and look all around the place, she walks slowly to the future baby room pick up a picture...it was a picture that Horatio took one evening when she was in the bathroom, it was few weeks ago just after they made love, she was standing front of the mirror naked ,both hands on her belly.It was her and her reflect in the mirror beaming like never and he made it in black and white. She look at it, slide her fingers on it and suddenly send it fly against the wall and then she collapse on the floor crying...

"Noooooo, nooooooo, my babyyy...I want my baby...Godddd..pleaaasseeee"


	5. The decision

Horatio arrived at the crime scene, it was near an isolated beach, no one except the man who discovered the body was there

Horatio arrived at the crime scene, it was near an isolated beach, no one except the man who discovered the body was there.He went straight to Eric and the rest of the team. Agent Taylor was waiting for him with impatience.

"Lt so now are we going to do something? or you want couple more dead bodies?"

"Agent Taylor...I told you I want this man too, but acting too fast it's loosing him for good...but I agree we do need to stop him"

"Ok ok sorry it just kill me that he's still out there somewhere"

"I know believe me I know" he walk now to Eric and Alex.

"So what do we got here?"

"No doubt Horatio it's the same killer, one little hole in the neck"

"H we really need to stop this guy whoever he is"

"I know who he is Eric"

"What?..who?"

"His name is Dzevada Dzemo"

"The guy who almost killed Calleigh?"

"Yes, he's back and we need to stop him"

Alex and Eric watch Horatio walk away. He went straight to Taylor.

"Alright Mister Taylor, I need you to come with me we have to talk"

"After you"

Horatio apartment

"Dad?...yes it's me..are you in court now?...no...mmhmmh...no I was just wondering if you could come by...yes of course...no no...whenever you've done there...ok...are you sure? if you have a case go ahead...ok...I'll see you soon...Dad?...thank you...ok...bye"

She walk back inside, she put back the phone on the table and walk to the kitchen when the phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Cal it's me"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Listen I don't want to explain you everything on the phone but I'm sending you a patrol car to pick you up in 10 minutes..I'll explain here ok?"

"Horatio, I just called my dad, he suppose to be here in few minutes now"

"Oh..uh are you ok? something's wrong?"

"Mmh let's say it's not an easy day"

"I see.you know what...I'm sending you the car anyway and your dad's there he can drive you here himself and then the car just going to follow you ok?"

"Horatio what's going on? am I in danger?"

"Sweetheart.."

"No no I can't deal with that now, I have enough to deal with right now, I can't I can't I need to think about this decision that we have to take, actually that I have to take" she hang up brutally on him.

Horatio just look at his phone with surprise, she really must be at the edge he think. He dialed again but she didn't pick up.

"Dammit"

"Something's wrong Lt?"

"Listen uh can you start with a game plan, I have to go.."

"You're kidding me right?...we need to work on that together and fast"

'I understand but this is an emergency"

"It's about detective Duquesne right?"

"Mmh yes..this guy..our guy hurt her more that what we thought"

"Oh..ok I'll take care of it and then I'll show, would you mind if I use some of your csi?"

"No of course, I'll talk to my team before I leave and I'll do my best to come back asap"

"Lt I can understand what you're going trough now but if you want her to be definitely safe you better clear this up quickly"

"I got the point Agent Taylor I got it" he turns his heels and walk away.He was almost to the elevator when he saw Alex and the chief talking together front of it.He really didn't want to have to talk to the chief now but that was the only way to get out and the chief already noticed him.

"Horatio busy uh?"

"Yeah..did you need anything chief"

"I was talking and be updated by your ME"

"ok anything i can do?"

"Don't you have enough to do so far?"

"I don't understand sir"

"Doctor Wood told me about Calleigh"

"Sorry Horatio but you have too much to deal with right now"

"That's ok Alex"

"Horatio you go and be with her, she needs you now and take the time to talk this out ok"

"But.."

"But nothing Horatio, you have an excellent team and I also saw few FBI agent..this agent also that you seems to get along with"

"Agent Taylor"

"Yeah..I know you want this guy Horatio, I understand trust me but Calleigh is your life and this guy Zabo or whoever he is, is only one within million...Calleigh is one and the only one, she needs to feel you with her and your baby..if she's ok, and only if she thinks that she can be alone then come back...otherwise i don't want you to be back here anytime soon, understood?"

"Sir.."

"No it's been a while since I wasn't on the field, I'll take your job and you you go...and by the way I'm sure Alex here should go with you...don't you want to be with your friend doctor Wood?"

"Uh yes of course I want to be with her too"

"It's a done deal...hurry up she's waiting, I'll take care of Mister Taylor and it will be good for the night shift to work the day too...always productive"

"Thank you Chief...thank you"

"you're welcome Horatio and say hi to detective Duquesne she's worth it"

"I will Sir"

And on this last words They both left the lab and hurry to Calleigh.

"So what's the rush Horatio did she call you? is she in pain?"

"I tried to warned her and she went ballistic on me, she said her father was coming to see her,and she said she didn't want to come at the lab, she said she has too much now and then she hung up on me"

"I can't imagine that she has a lot to deal with..did she say why her father was coming, usually she avoid him"

"I believe she called him.."

"That will be the first time she called him first"

"I think after we left she may be feeling alone and she couldn't handle it"

"In the same time I can understand, left alone with this big decision on her.."

"It's not only hers Alex"

"Sorry Horatio I didn't.."

"No it's alright but that's what she said before hanging up"

"What?..you mean she said she will take this decision by herself ?"

"Mmh mmh"

"God it must be even worse that what we imagine don't you think?"

"Yes...yes it is I'm afraid"

They arrived at the apartment few minutes later, Horatio stop and look at the patrol car, they were here waiting inside, one of the men nod to his Lt.

"You already set up a protection isn't it?"

"Yep...and I can see Duke's car, he's here already"

"At least she's with someone..probably not the best person at this moment"

"Let's see"

Horatio unlock the door and walk in with Alex, they walk further in and finally he saw them, they were on the patio, she was turning her back to him and hr father was watching the ocean.He cough a little to let them know they were here. Calleigh turn around quick and drop her head fast watching her hands, Duke turn around also greeting the pair.

"Lt, Mrs Wood"

"Duke"

"Mr Duquesne"

Calleigh still on her chair while her father went back inside grabbing Horatio with him, they step away more inside the apartment.While Alex approach Calleigh and sit at the edge of Calleigh's chair.

"Hey"

"Did he tell you?"

"What? that you lash at him? or that you broke down like someone who has a lot of to deal with..a normal person?"

"I...I don't know what happened...I feel so bad, he must be mad at me to react this way"

"Calleigh he doesn't know what to do anymore...understand him...he first learned that you hide your pain from him...then he knows now it's a boy and that you have to take a decision and most of it he so worry about you...Calleigh...you lashed at him, he can understand your frustration,your pain,your hanger but you told him that you don't want him to take part of this decision..that just killed him.."

"I know...I know Alex...it just get out like this...I feel so bad..."

"Don't just go in and talk with him..even better I'll leave and i take your father with me and you guys talk and take the decision together"

"You think he still want to be with me?..be honest Alex"

"Calleigh, sugar...don't even say or even think about that..this guy inside would do everything he can and I mean everything to make you happy and make disappear all your pain away if he could...just let him in honey...I understand you but let people in, let them let us help you please?"

"I'm trying Alex..."

"Don't even try just let us do it honey...don't fight it ok?"

"Ok"

Alex wink at her and then stood up.

"HORATIO?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr Duquesne and myself we're going to leave you alone now...bye Calleigh and call me whenever you need ok?"

"Ok,thank you Alex"

Alex came back inside and passed Horatio, she whisper to him.

"Go easy on her..ok...she's waiting for you"

"Thank you Alex"

"you're welcome, take care of her and good luck"

Both of them left now leaving the couple together alone, Horatio went back outside to Calleigh, he took a chair and move it from of her then sit down. He reach for her hands then she lift up her head, he could see her eyes ready to cry.

"Cal, talk to me please?"

"I need you God I need you so bad"

"So let me help let me carry you"

"What we gonna do Horatio, I don't want to loose you.."

"Hey hey you're not I promise you..I love you but I need you to talk to me.."

"I love you too I love you so much but I'm terrified, I don't know what to do"

"We're going to take it easy first ok? and we're gonna talk..do you want me to help you take the decision?"

"Of course yes I'm sorry for what I said earlier, God it's your baby too.."

"It's our baby Cal...but you're the most important person to me now and it's you first...I can't loose you that so far the only thing I'm sure of..."

"I can feel him moving, I can't even start to explain you what I'm feeling right now.."

"Take your time ok..I want you to try..say anything whatever you cross your mind..."

"It's like a gift you know to have your baby in me...it's your baby that I'm carrying and it feel so great, I'm imagine giving birth and hold him with you on my side, I can see you holding him in bed and watching you tenderly...if you have told me that one day I will be pregnant and forget all about my job I would have say you're way crazy over your head but now it feels so natural and now...now..."

"Now what Calleigh?"

"It may have been just an illusion just something that happened and it will never happen again..."

"Is that why you're so scared of? you think I'm not gonna want to have or make an other baby with you?"

"I don't know I don't know God"

"I can assure you this is not gonna happen...if we decide to stop here with your pregnancy and not having this baby...if you really and ready to have and try to have an other one, I'll be more than happy to do it again and again"

"It doesn't look like it's a big deal for you.."

"Don't...don't say that...I'm trying to answer your fear to appease you as much as I can sweetheart, don't doubt that please"

"Horatio..I can't do that"

"Can't what?...hoping for our baby?...giving him a chance?...its not killing him if you decide to stop here Cal, he will not suffer"

"I need to know that...I need to know if he will suffer if I stop"

"That's what you want?"

"I want to know what you want...you"

"Well...first I want you to be ok whatever will be our decision, I need you with me, it may be selfish but I love you crazy mad about you and there is no reason for me to stay if you're not here with me..."

"Horatio"

"And then concerning the baby...it's a boy...I couldn't wait to see him in your arms also but I'm not sure...you can keep it and like the doc said he may be just fine"

"Yeah uh...tell me what you really want Horatio, I need to know"

"I want you to keep the baby but I don't want to risk either your or his life"

"Mmh mmh...I think I know what I want.."

"You think or you're sure...if you need more time.."

"No..no I know, I'm sure..."


	6. forget & relax

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

8pm

Horatio apartment

Horatio was on the couch spooning with Calleigh. She entwined her fingers with his just on her stomach.

"Are you sure it's that what you want?"

"Yes definitely, I want to give it a chance, I can't loose him I don't want to loose him"

"I'm actually very happy that you decide to do that"

"How the doc sounds to you on the phone?"

"I don't know..why?"

"I try to figure if it's the good decision or if I'm getting too excited for nothing"

"He told us it's the best chance for the baby to survive"

"I know that's what he said but maybe he doesn't want to scare me"

"No matter what you're still scare Cal"

"No.."

"No?"

"I'm freaked out"

"So do I..trust me sweetheart...there is your life too in the line"

"Lately you're talking more about me that the baby"

"So..what..what do you mean?"

"I mean..if something's going wrong it's gonna be ok ?"

"It will be after a while...I mean I love you so much that I'm trully scared to loose you...the baby how can I say that...I didn't see him yet, didn't touch him.."

"So you're not used to it?"

"No no..it's...ok...if our boy doesn't make it I will be here for you and you'll be here for me..if I loose you both I'm loosing my heart and my soul..everything"

"ooohhh Horatio"...she start chuckling a little bit.

"I didn't say that to make you laugh you know"

"No I'm just...it's just the first time you said our boy..it is a boy.."

"Our little boy...and he's coming home soon"

"Yeah...the doc said I should deliver after tomorrow..can you realize that?"

"Sweetheart...I don't want you to stress out about after tomorrow but he told you what could happen, remember?"

"I know...he could not make it, it's a risk but I need to believe it's gonna be ok"

"I know and it will be it has too"

"ok enough talk about that...we need to think about relaxing for now"

"And how do you see that?"

"No no no not that"

"Horatio, it relax me, it's probably the only thing that relax me"

"I know but sex is not what I was thinking"

"So what else?"

"A walk on the beach, ice cream and cuddle in our bed"

"Mmh mmh sounds good too..but you know after I gave birth it will be a while before.."

"I know...but you you have still the right to relax me after it.."

"AND ME..that's not fair..!"

"Ok ok you won..let's relax tonight and then tomorrow morning in example I could relax you before the big day...deal?"

"Done deal...alright let's go"

They walk on the beach, everything was so beautiful they were so far from the tourment, he holds her hands so tenderly and protectively, the sun was going down,the seagull flying with grace ,the small waves crashing against the sand and they just without speaking,walk step by step, enjoying the warm wind caressing their visages.

"We should go back, we don't need you to catch up cold now..."

"Did I said I'm so happy that you're so protective over me since I'm pregnant?"

"No...no you didn't...but I love this feeling"

"It seems so right and this is why I want to give it a try"

"I know..I know...we go home?"

"Mmhmmh"

They went back inside, Calleigh made some tea while Horatio check all the doors and windows, locking everything before joining Calleigh.

"What do you think about a nice bath?"

"Ooohh you know how to talk to me"

"You know what, just go upstair, enjoy your tea and then I set up everything for you in there"

"You're so adorable Horatio"

"It's the least I can do don't you think?"

"You did so much already"

"Ok that's enough..go on relax, I'll call you when it's ready"

"Yes Sir...I'm going"

Horatio just watch her go upstairs until he couldn't see her anymore. Instead of going to their bedroom she went to the nursery and sit there in a comfy chair. She wasn't sad or desperate anymore, she so believe that her baby will be fine and Horatio is here with her no matter what...and friends and her father.She fought years and years being the best ballistic expert, the best friend and now she wanted to be the best mom, the best lover. She was so engrossed in her thought that she didn't hear Horatio's coming in. He watch her knowing that in her head it must be a crazy storm spinning around, he approach her quietly and kneed beside her.

"Hey"

"Oh..you scared me"

"Sorry..you were far"

"Not so far just here"

"I didn't mean"

"I know what you mean...is it ready?"

"Yes, come on it's better warm"

"Mmhmmh"

He takes her hand and she follow him, when they arrived in the bathroom she grabs his hand tighter and he look at her eyes.

"you're a wonderful man you know that"

"If I'm wonderful..you are amazingly beautiful..and not only outside"

"you make me blush.."

"I know..and I love it"

'Horatio..it's hot enough here and plus...you said not before tomorrow morning.."

"you started on this one"

"Can i ask for a favor?"

" Sure, anything"

"Would you say yes to anything I'll ask you?"

"I suppose I have to say yeeees..."

"So in this case if I ask you to join me in here you'll say yes?"

"You mean staying with you while you take your bath, I thought I will let you"

"No..no I mean in the tub, holding me, helping..you know..I can't reach some part and I have to be careful"

"Oooh... yeah it may be a little bit difficult for you but I'm sure you manage something"

"Horatio!!"

"I'm joking how do you want me to refuse this offer sweetheart"

"See I told you.."

"Hey I'm just helping that all what's going to happen"

"How long you will resist..we both kn..." he grabs her head and kiss her so fast that she didn't even had time to finish her word before the kiss.He release her head and mouth after few minutes..

"Even not a second" he laugh with her.

"I knew you will crack fast but not that fast..."

"Ok undress now and let's go in..don't ruin my preparation"

"Who's talking now"

"Ah ah ah very funny..hurry up"

She climb in the warm water fill in with coconut bath cream.

"So who's slow undressing now babe?"

"You're so lucky I can't grab you now"

"Yeah yeah, come on you don't want your baby's mother wait alone in this huge tub all by herself"

"I'm coming I'm coming"

He climb behind her, she let her back repose on his chest, he embrace her nice and smooth,she let her hands caress his bended knees.

"Mmh this feel so good, I wish we would have done that more often"

"Nobody say we can't"

"Yeah right remember I'm pregnant 2 more days and that's it"

"So we have tomorrow still"

"You have an answer to everything isn't it?"

"No but almost..."

"Smart ass"

"Uh sweetheart, right now I wouldn't say anything like that because it's your ass that I can use now"

"Who stop you?"

"Jesus Cal..."

"I can feel you Horatio, you could use some"

"How can I resist that long..."

"Let it go..you have the right too it's not only me that need to relax"

"I'm not..uh..oh God...mmh..Calleigh"

"Let it go..."

She had one of her hand behind her back and use to stroke him up and down, he grabs the tub edge of each side tightly and tilt his head back...he let one of his hand slide along Calleigh's stomach then further down, she turn a little on her left facing him more, making easier for her to work on him as well.He start kissing her, it was very sensual, intimate.She suddenly stood, he couldn't even say a word at this moment he was so ready and so close for her..she sit back down and face him completely now, she slide in the tub and sit between his legs, he caress her legs first and then grabs her encircle her waist, she lift a little and in one slow move she was on him..

"You're ok?"

"I should ask that no?"

"I mean I'm pregnant I've gained some weight"

"No no it feels great"

"You sure?"

"Let me worry for that ok?"

"Mmh mmh..oohh"

"Mmh Cal I always forget how good you feel..it's incredible"

"You forget?"

"No..no I mean..uuhh..oh..God..mmh"

"Relax...relax"

"Easy to say..uh uh mh uh"

"You're so aaahh"

"See...you're still ok?"

"Stop aski..aah ah awwwh God"

"Cal..I'm already close...maybe we should stoooppp"

"No..please..mmh aw ohh...I want to feel it..."

"Yes..uh uh uh uuuuuhhhhh"

"Oohh you needed to release..you're so tense sometimes"

"You never tell me before"

"Yeah well I love you..so I want to be the one to release your tension if you need it"

"I know it can be rough sometimes..did I ever hurt you" he look at her with sad eyes, she realized that he thought now that he hurt her and she has to rectify now.

"No..no,never never.."

"I'm sorry if" she shut him up by kissing him with all her heart...

"You believe me now?"

"I'm not sure what if" again she kiss him but this time just a big smack on his lips.He took her hands in his and with a smile..

"Are you gonna ever finish what you started?"

"I thought you didn't wanted this kind of relaxation?"

"Everything make you happy make me happy" she took his manhood in both hands and stroke him slowly and then faster as more he was approaching his climax.

"Uh uh ooh yeess uhuhuh"

"You're so hard love"

"Youuu ooh makkkkk meee so hard sweetaaaahh uh stop stop stop"

"What?did I hurt you?"

"No no come on go out quick" he stood up and get out of the tub and grabs her hand helping her out of the tub also.She turn facing the sink and bent a little she knew exactly what he wanted or what he needed.He took his penis in his hand and push him with a quick move of his hips into her ass, he pump couple of times before ejaculating in her.

"Uh uh uh uuuuuhhh"

"Aaaahh aw aw..."

He pull out of her and caress her hips and lower back, she turns to him and took his face in her hands.

"Mmh it's so good to feel you emptying in me"

"Same here sweetheart...I wasn't rough was I?"

"No you weren't..please stop thinking about that..you never hurt me, never"

"Now that we both relax you really need to take it easy now ok..we already did to much of...relaxation"

"Mmh mmh...but"

"But what?"

"You made me forget...you make me forget"

"I know...I wish"

"You wish what?"

"I wish I can take away all your worry and fear and"

"Shhh..let's go to bed...one step at the time ok?"

"You just need to hold on tonight,tomorrow and friday and then you can collapse...I'll be here"

"It seems so unreal"

"I know but it will be over soon and it's the weekend so we'll be with our baby"

"Like a real family right?"

"Right..come on we both can use some sleep"

He led her to their bedroom and in bed cover her up, he spoon behind her, hand resting on her belly.She fall asleep quickly in his arms hoping tonight will be a night without end, enjoying her happiness with him in their warm environment and cosy home...

**I know I don't ask for anything usually but please review, so far I feel very inspired and I think this fiction will be longer, at least until they got the baby or no safe or no and they catch finally the bad guy..or no.**

**Because it's not only a DuCaine story but a crime story too.**

**Thank you...**


	7. J1

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A short one I know but at least it's something..**_

J-1

CSI Lab

The Chief was in Horatio's office. Agent Taylor and all the CSI Team were coming his way for briefing this morning.Knock on the door.

"Come on in"

"Good morning Sir"

"Good morning everyone...alright everyone's here?, let's started...I suppose all of you know about Detective Duquesne and her situation..I asked personally Horatio to take off from here and this case until she is better...also I want all of you to support them...and this is an order"

"We wouldn't think differently Sir"

"I appreciate Dr Wood...ok...just an update..Calleigh is suppose to deliver tomorrow and then they'll see from there...concerning the case I'll take over, we'll work together with the FBI and I don't want any objection about that, it's the way is going to be...Agent Taylor this is for you also..this team is going to help you ..anything happens I'll back them up understood?"

"All clear for me, I don't see any problem if Lt Caine was ok with me I believe all his team as well as mine will be ok"

"Agent Taylor will meet with me this afternoon with a game plan, after that we put the plan in place, I would love to end this guy before the weekend but it's 48hrs and I don't believe in miracle..at least not in this case...also a patrol car is in alert at Horatio's place just in case...this Gazbo or whoever he is, is the one that attempted to kill Detective Duquesve in the first place so I'm not taking any risk, I don't want them to worry about that, they have enough in their plate"

"Alright, go back where you belong..I want to clear this mess and this guy off from Miami before Horatio's coming back"

"I believe I speak for everyone Sir and we all are very proud to be under Horatio's order and now you and if you need anything during your stay please ask any of us...also Agent Taylor...whatever we can do or wherever you need us we're ready"

"Thank you Mister Delko...I know I can count on you guys"

"See Agent Taylor, this team is the best you can have on the field and in here..enough talk let's go stop this bastard"

Everyone left except Alex, she wait until the last one step out of the Chief's office. He came back behind his desk.

"It's about them?"

"Yes"

"You're worry about tomorrow as well don't you?"

"Sorry I don't want you to think that I can't do my job or"

"Separate your personal feelings from the job right?"

"Exactly...can you?"

"We're both friends of them Alex and I have hard time trying to think about something else but we still have a jod to do"

"I know but let me be with them tomorrow please?"

"I do even better why don't you finish your paper work this morning and as soon as you done take off for the weekend?"

"No no tomorrow will be enough and we'll see after..I was thinking about leaving them just alone today, enjoying the day"

"So...you think it's that bad?..her situation?"

"They know it's bad but she doesn't seems to realize what can happen tomorrow"

"I know what it is..I mean not me but my wife..she lost our first baby...but I want to be optimistic for them"

"Me too Chief me too f"

Horatio and Calleigh's apartment

The morning came too fast...They were both still sleeping peacefully and deeply.It was now 10 am and it start to be very clear in their bedroom. Horatio was the first one to wake up and he took his time to be fully awake, he then turn on his left and she was lying face to him,she may have been really warm during the night, the sheet was covering half way her body, he just rest enjoying the view...he realized suddenly that she was sweaty so he decide to check her forehead just in case and when he did it she was burning up. He quickly try to wake her up but she wasn't responding..

"Calleigh! Calleigh! Cal..babe wake up..Cal!!"

"Mmh ohh!"

"How you're feeling sweetheart? you're burning up"

"I feel so tired Horatio and it's so hot in here"

"No no no do not go back to sleep, stay awake for me..just hang in there..."

"Where you're going?"

"I'm here I'm here"

He stay in the room but already has the phone in hand and dial..

"Hello"

"Alex it's me, listen I just wake up Calleigh, she's burning up and she's very tired what's going on? "

"It may be an infection or the baby is in trouble...call the doctor and tell him everything you can I'll be right there"

"Ok ok" He hung up to dial right after it her doctor"

"Emergency what can I do for you?"

"I'm Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne partner she's in trouble"

"Calm down Sir..I know Calleigh I work with her doctor , can you tell me exactly what's going on?"

"I had to wake her up she is sweating and burning up,"

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes but she say she wants to sleep"

"Alright do not let her back to sleep ok?...I'm going to ask you to check her pulse is it weak or strong?"

"I'm not sure..slow yeah it's slow"

"The paramedic are on their way..I'm going to stay with you until they arrive ok?"

"Ok ok, can I do something to help her?"

"Is she still awake?"

"Yes but she's fighting it"

"That's good, she needs to stay awake...ok now I want you to touch her stomach and see if you feel the baby moving"

"Let me check...no I don't feel anything"

"Nothing at all?..can you check again, take your time"

"No no nothing at all..it's the baby right? it's the baby?"

"Sir I just got the paramedic they're 5 minutes from you ok?"

"Yes I hear you...come on guys"

Just then come a knock on the door, he rush to open it for them, at this same moment Alex came in. The guys were already working on Calleigh. She went aside with Horatio, the guys knew what they were doing.

"Horatio?..it's gonna be ok honey"

"How can you say that Alex.."

"She's not responding, we need to take her now"

"What do you mean she's not responding?..she was 1 minute ago"

"Sir she's unconscious we need to bring her in now"

"Horatio let them do their job"

He step away letting them take her away.They were rushing, she already has a perf in her arm and an oxygen mask. Horatio run beside her holding her hand.

"Hora..tio"

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm hear"

Alex and him went in the ambulance with her. They were both sitting beside each other while one of the paramedic was standing checking all the machine.Calleigh open her eyes and stare at Horatio, he could see her lips moving but no sound...Alex noticed it and told the man that their patient was trying to say something...

"Somethings wrong"

"It's going to be ok honey we're almost there"

"No..no..I can't feel him anymore"

"The doctor is going to help you as soon as we're there honey"

"No no... "

they could see Calleigh's fighting to stay more awake but she was slowly loosing the battle..

"Bobby hurry up she's going down..."

**OOOHHHH tragedy and suspense...I promise tomorrow I'll post the next chapter..I know I'm cruel but I love it. Thank you for the great review from my number 1 fan...;)**


	8. Difficulties

Difficulties

Difficulties

Hospital

11am

Calleigh is on the surgery room, doctor and nurse were all very active around her. She was flat on her back. Horatio saw her doctor and start running after him...

"Doctor Paterson,hey"

"Mr Caine...I will do everything I can...I have to go" he passed one door but this one was only for medical staff, the door closed on him and he watch the doctor walk in the room and then nothing...just waiting... wait...and wait...when finally he decide to give up and head back to the wait room where Alex was.

"Did you see her?"

"No I'm not aloud to go in..they said it's an c-section emergency and view the case they don't want the father to be there in case...in case of something happen...it could be traumatizing for me"

"She's in good hands Horatio, I know it's hard but they will do everything they can you know that"

"I just...it happen so fast..last night she was feeling great almost like nothing bad could happen and then now that...what am I suppose to do?"

"It's the nature Horatio and she has the best doctors and nurses with her...and don't forget you helped her too this morning..you've called soon enough"

"Yeah...I wish someone will come to see us with good news right now Alex"

And then the wait...seconds...minutes...1 hour...1h30...2 hour...2h30...

Horatio was still on the chair, his head back against the wall, thinking, thinking about his life, her life, their life, their baby, her baby, everything about her...just her..

He felt a cold hand on his arm and shot up his head...

"Horatio look they're coming out" he stood up so fast that he almost knock down Alex..Doctor Peterson went straight to them.

"About Calleigh first...she's stable right now, the c-section was done nicely...she's recovering, you can see her in about 15 minutes until she's all set up"

"Oh thank God...she'll be ok?"

"Yes she will be monitoring for the next few days"

"Alright that's good, and.."

"The baby?..yes it's more complicated...I'm afraid he"

"Is dead?"

"No no he's alive...he's born early than expected you knew that and that make him more weak that any other baby..what happened this morning is that the baby stop breathing that's why you couldn't feel anything..and it's like everything stop living inside his pocket so it's like an infection that's why she had fever and felt so weak..."

"But she and the baby are ok now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you so when we did open it he wasn't breathing at all and we had to reanimate him and only time will tell us if his brain is damage or if any physical problem occur"

"Jesus no not that"

"So what's going to happen now?..I mean what to tell Calleigh about that?"

"First I asked a lot of test for the baby and then I'll see what the best solution for him and we''ll go from there..I could tell already if I see any anomaly on a inside and outside as for Calleigh I suggest for you to go and stay with her, in most of this kind of situation, the mother feel like it's her fault if something went wrong and she can depress, let herself go, stop eating...so please talk with her..Miss Wood I know you're an ME and you also know how to talk with patient i will really appreciate if you stay around.."

"I'll be here also.."

"I know Mr Caine but you, you are her partner, the father, she's going to look at you like she's the one who disappointed you and also from you she will need physical protection...to talk to however she needs someone to reassure her who knows what is the situation, the medical situation and she can make this difference.."

"Oh ok...can I see my son?"

"I tell you what I send one of the nurse to you when they're done with the test and you can have some time with him, would you like that?"

"More than everything doc"

"Let's do that and then we'll go together talk to Calleigh when you're done and then we'll take decisions"

"Thank you Mr Paterson..thank you very much"

"You're very welcome, I'll see you later then"

They were both still waiting..Horatio asked Alex to call friends ,family and the chief to let them know the situation and not to show up until they got the green light.Only Alex was aloud to stay and he wasn't afraid anymore with her to show his feelings and emotions. 1/2 hr later one of the nurse came up.

"Mr Caine?"

"Yes it's me" again he stood up fast.

"Sir I believe a little boy is waiting for his dad to meet him" she was so kind of fresh news for him, she was smiling all the way and very nice knowing the situation.

"Alex do you want to come...can she?"

"Yes absolutely..."

"Horatio I would love to but I think you should be by yourself..you know the first time you're with your own baby is something special that you don't want to share with someone..he's yours now"

"Thank you Alex...thank you"

"Stop saying that, go ahead he's waiting his daddy" he smile for the first time today and follow the nurse. He enter in one of the isolate room and there he is...so small so fragile..how can this little thing has to fight already so hard and handle all this test...

"We've done all the test, he's very courageous, and so gorgeous." when she noticed Horatio at the edge of crying and not listening at all what she was saying, she place her hand on his back..

"Go ahead, he's your son, you can touch him"

"He's beautiful"

"Yep and mum did a great job, he's very relax and calm"

"Like his mum you're right..funny when you'll see how stress we were both before his birth"

"Yes but she kept him for six month and you don't change suddenly"

"Mmh mmh"

"Ok I'm going to stay with you ..oh and by the way sorry did you already have a name or you want to wait until your wife is with you?"

"No no we already decided, I think she will feel better to see his name on his bracelet the first time she's going to see him"

"Ok..so what is it?"

"Ethan"

"One?"

"Ethan Noah Caine"

"It fit him"

"Thank you"

"You think you're going to be ok with him alone few minutes, I just need to write his identity in the official book if you know what I mean?"

"Paper work? yes I know..and yes we should be ok"

Horatio look at his new born son, he has his eyes open but couldn't see clearly his father but he seems to know that this big man was his father.Horatio took his little tiny feet in his hand and then kiss his so smooth stomach.

"Hey Ethan, I'm your daddy...you're going to see mummy in a little while...she's an amazing mum you'll see...you're beautiful my son..."

The nurse came back and approach slowly to them...

"If we're ready here.. mummy is ready to meet her baby boy.."

"She's awake already?"

"Yes Doctor Paterson just bip me, he wants us to head over there"

'Let's go, can I take him?"

'He's yours Sir"

'Call me Horatio please"

"Alright..so call me Chloe"

"Alright Ethan it's time to go with Chloe, mum is waiting"

The 3 of them walk to where the doc and Alex were waiting, Alex welcomed them with a big smile.

"Hey you little man, aawww he's so cute...ummhh I see..Ethan uh?..even the name is beautiful for him"

"Ok are we ready to go in?"

"Yes please let's go"

The doc enter first, followed by Horatio and Alex, Chloe after bringing the new father and the baby, left. She seems tired but she welcomed them anyway also witha big smile when she see Horatio holding a blue cover, presuming it was their baby..

"Come here..I want to see him"

"Ethan this is mummy.. mummy this is your beautiful baby"

She took him carefully and hold him very close to her. She tear up a little bit, he is so little and and he smell so good..she let one of her finger slide along his fingers and he tight his around her index.Mum and baby meet. horatio seat beside her on the bed and caress her head.

"you did an amazing and beautiful job sweetheart"

"I believe you're for something too"

"Yeah.."

After few minutes letting them enjoying their new born, it was time for the doc to make them come back to the situation.

"I know you just discovering but we need to talk about what's going to happen"

"Sure of course go ahead"

"So as you know he's not totally modeled if I can say, I man most of his vital organs are not totally formed and we need to take of it first, while you were stlll aslep Calleigh I've done some test on Ethan, I also talk to Miss Wood here to know a little bit more...what we're going to do is called the Kangoroo method...it may be funny but it's working at 98"

"What did you do, I mean what kind of test?"

"His respiratory stability which are good, not strong but good enough, his reflex, his coordination,his blood if any infection were in and he's all good Calleigh so that's why we decide to go on this solution."

"I feel so relieve..is that mean he's going to be ok?"

"Calleigh it's the long road but he can make it and he already show us he's a fighter.."

"That's he got from his dad"

"Sweetheart he's just perfect" they all laughed at this comment, it was nice again to see all this smile and joy.

"So far do you have any question"

"I do actually...is he not suppose to be cleaned after birth?"

"That's why we're going to try this kangoroo method...I'll explain...the baby is suppose to stay in your body nine month period but it's been only 6 and half month now and it's like he's not ready for the real world so he needs to develop his body inside and outside and for that we're going to recreate the place where he was until we reach the nine month period"

"I'm not deliver a second time right?"

"no no no worries Calleigh it's just a figure of speech"

"Oh ok"

"The system consist to laid the baby naked against your breast or the father chest and this during day and night. you're going to feed him for your maternal milk. You Calleigh you're going to stay here for the next three month.."

"What? are you kidding me..how do you want me to stay here?"

"Calleigh listen to him it's for Ethan"

"I'm going to see him every single days, if you want to come back every days it's your choice but in the same time you're exposing him to any virus outside"

"Listen to him Cal...please"

"Alright ok"

"I'm going to see him every days if he takes at least 20g per days and if it's the case and only if this happen I will have to see him once per week until your former delivery term...now the reason why he has not be bathing it's because he's going to be like he's still inside you and that's how he is when he's in...when he will have a normal weight I or Chloe will give you the green light to clean him, until then he will be change only when necessary...do you have any question..?"

"Uh yes when are we started?"

"Right now actually, I'm going to call Chloe, you will feel more comfortable with her...Mr Caine are you staying tonight?"

"Yes of course is it a problem?"

"Not at all, it's better you can take the relay"

"I have a question?"

"Yes Calleigh?"

"Am I going to be in a private room?..I mean if Ethan's gong to be naked on any of us, you know"

"Yes you will and no one except Chloe and myself will be enter here without you knowing"

"Thank you"

"OK we're gong to let you now and enjoying your first day and night together..I'll check on you later"

"Thank you" they both say.

"I'll see you later lovely family"

"Thank you Alex"

Chloe went in few minutes later, making sure they understood the process, she assure them that nobody else will disturb them for the rest of the day.Calleigh was half naked now still on the bed and Horatio bring Ethan to her and pose him on her breast.His left hand was over Calleigh's head, his head on her shoulder watching his baby and his right hand on his tiny little butt.

"You did an amazing job..I'm so proud of you sweetheart"

"I couldn't do it without you"

"Yes you could..but now we're family..together"

"The three of us..horatio?"

"mmh mmh?"

"Are we gonna be ok?"

"I'd like to say yes for sure but I can't"

"I know but we're gonna try"

"Yes we will...sleep now..he needs you"

"I need you"

"I love you..and I love you Ethan"

**...The drama is not done yet...but the next chapter is coming not tomorrow but next week somedaysss...**


	9. Quality Time

Quality time

Quality time

Hospital

Friday afternoon

"He's little bit moody today"

"I see I see but if he wants to get ut of here one day with mum and dad he has to eat"

Chloe was standing with Calleigh and they tried few times to make Ethan eat but the baby refused Calleigh's breast,turned his head and cried. Horatio just came in,both women turned their heads to see who was the intruder. They didn't have any problem so far, everyone of their friends and family did respect the privacy they needed due to the kangoroo method.When they see it was Horatio both returned to their project.

"What's going on?"He approach and kiss his son on the forehead and give his partner a quick kiss.

"Morning handsome...your son refuse to eat"

"Oh it's my son when he's in bad mood...I wouldn't refuse your breast ME"

"Ah ah ah I don't doubt that"

"Alright that's enough..Calleigh you're going to lay down on your bed and we're not gonna give him the choice"

"Chloe! are you menacing my son?"

"No Horatio but he has to eat, unfortunately he doesn't have the choice at this point"

"I thought the doc said he was doing good"

"He was..."

"Horatio..he came this morning and Ethan lost weight"

"Why you didn't call me?"

"You were on your way anyway"

"Even..ok I'll help you what can I do Chloe?"

"Ok...uh dad mam let's not panicking yet ok, it's not that bad, that's why he needs to be fed now so let's go"

"Sorry Chloe about it"

"It's ok Horatio...Calleigh when you're ready"

Calleigh laid on her bed, she had to be careful cause she's still in pain from her c-section, so they both helped her in bed and Chloe removed her shirt. She was however wearing her usual clothes.Horatio noticed how Chloe removed it from Calleigh. He was carrying Ethan who was naked and Calleigh was also half naked now.

"You know I could removed your shirt more nicely that what she just did"

"Horatio!"

"That's why I did it myself daddy...we don't have hours here"

"Don't we?"

"Mmhmmh ...ok Calleigh I'm going to squeeze your breast and then Horatio you laid Ethan on her and hold his head turning to her breast ok?"

"Ok.."

"You may feel a little tinge but it's necessary"

"Ok go ahead..or I'm sure Mr Caine wouldn't mind also be a volunteer on this task" she look at him playfully.

"Cal...we're not alone here"

"Do you want me to leave for a minute Horatio?" Chloe reply with a smile.

"I was talking for my son Chloe"

"Yeah sure! let's say he will hear and probably see worst in few years"

"I'm chocked Chloe really"

"Ok let's do it now"

Chloe squeeze Calleigh's tit and then Horatio laid Ethan on her holding his head, the baby wasn't really happy about it but they had too.Then Chloe put one of her finger in his mouth and grabs Calleigh's breast and put in inside his mouth, she then hold Ethan's head and Calleigh's breast together..the baby finally start sucking.

"Here we go finally"

"Thank you Chloe"

"I'm sorry if you think I'm rude but you will have to do it sometimes by yourself"

"We're learning as well"

"Ok I'll come back in...let's say an hour and we'll see ok?"

"Yes we should be fine"

She left them alone, as soon as Chloe closed the door, Horatio sat on the bed and look his baby boy been fed by Calleigh.

"He may be slow to start but he's on it now"

"What? is he rough on you?"

"Mmh mmh a little"

"I wish I could help more"

"You're already here with us"

"I know but"

"But nothing...this evening you can be the one naked holding him"

"Only this evening?"

"Noooo, as soon as Alex's here at 5, you can hold him, I could use some fresh air and then tonight he sleep with you, deal?"

"Oooh yes I'll be very happy..very happy sweetheart"

"Yeah and I prefer my father and the team seeing you half naked than me"

"I agree your breast are only for me"

"And Ethan too I believe"

"I have to share now right?"

"Uh uh, you're not the only man in my life anymore"

"That's ok..but I'm still the only one in your bed"

"Right...for now"

Suddenly Calleigh gasp "Jesus! Ethan!"

"You're ok?" Horatio get up quickly

"Yes yes but it hurts a little"

After 10 more minutes Ethan decide he had enough of his mother milk and release her breast. He looks like he watch his mother and then let his head drop on her arm.

"I think he's done for now, he's so cute our little baby"

"Do you believe he's here? I mean with us now?"

"I can't wait to be home"

"You feel ok?"

"mmh mmh a little sour but fine other than that"

Horatio slide his hand and fingers,from his son's little head to Calleigh's breast ,the one she just used to feed their baby. He start caressing slowly and gently.

"Mmmh that feel good, thank you"

"Anything for the mother of my beautiful baby"

"Just for that uh?"

"Not only but it's a great excuse no?"

"You've been more creative handsome"

"I know..that's all I thought of..."

"It's alright I forgive you, it feels good"

"I promise when you and him are ok to go home I'll take a great care of you two"

"I know you will...I love you"

"I love you too"


	10. Calm before the storm

Hospital

Hospital

5pm

Knock on Calleigh's door room.

"Come in"

"Is it clear for visitor?"

"Absolutely, come in Alex"

It was still Calleigh on the bed with Ethan on her, she didn't really mind when it was Alex, after all she is a woman too and got 2 kids before. Horatio was sitting on the bed and stood to greet his ME and friend. Alex approach without making her presence known, Ethan was sound asleep on his mother.

"He is so cute..you've made a perfect job you two"

"Thank you..Alex would you mind if you and me we take a walk outside for few minutes?"

"No problem honey...sure you're up for this?"

"Mmh mmh yeah and I really can use some fresh air"

"Ok let's go..we're gonna let them between boys"

Calleigh get up from her bed still holding Ethan in her arms, Horatio removed his shirt and took Calleigh's place in the bed. She put Ethan on Horatio's chest and caress his smooth back.

"Bye sweetheart mum is coming back in the few, bye handsome"

"Calleigh don't forget to ask her"

"Oh I won't..you sure you ok there by yourself?"

"No worries mummy...we will be good"

"Alright let's go Alex"

"Mmh mmh..what do you have to ask me?"

"Patience you'll see...let's go out and I ask my question"

CSI Lab

5:30pm

Eric was on his desk checking prints, Ryan was facing him but was on the computer. Suddenly The Chief burst in.

"Guys come on we have an opening on our guy, let's go"

"You mean Dzemo Sir?"

"Yes come on guys"

The 3 of them were running in the lab hall meeting Agent Taylor in Horatio's office.

"Gentlemen"

"What's going on Taylor?"

"We can't loose any minutes, my guys had located Dzemo and I've placed few of my agents around the place, we're waiting Detective Tripp to start the briefing"

Just at this minute Tripp came in.

"Sorry gentlemen...Chief"

"That's ok Detective..let's start now would you Mister Taylor"

"Are you sure he's there this time?"

"Absolutely he'd been identified at 100 Mister Wolff, he's there"

"Ok as Horatio substitute of course I will be there"

"Of course Sir"

Everybody sat around the meeting table except Agent Taylor who went straight to the board. He point the stick on the plan on the board.

"This is the building where he stand, three floors, two doors on the main floor, one on the back one on the front, the only thing and actually the good thing is the back door lead to the cul-de-sac...two of my guys will be there just in case...I need you Delko on the front, with the Chief and myself...Detective Tripp, Wolf and two other guys you guys take the second floor, there is an emergency stairs you take that way to go in the windows are always open and it's a blind view for them so no risk"

"Are we safe on every sides Taylor?"

"As much as I can assure you for now yes I have surveillance 24hr on the site"

"Ok so what time we take off?"

"It's 6pm we charge at 6:45pm, everyone, there, is in place they're waiting for us"

"Get ready gentlemen, you have 10 minutes I want to be there sooner"

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir"

All get up and went to leave the office when the Chief spoke one last time.

"And guys...let's do that for Calleigh and Horatio they deserve it for their newborn and for their lives"

"Definitely Sir"

"For them"

Hospital outside garden

6:30pm

Alex and Calleigh walk in the garden, when Calleigh suddenly feel weak she asked Alex if they could seat for a while on the bench near the fountain.

"You sure you're ok Cal, you want to come back in?"

"No no it feels like I'm over protected in there and stepping outside for the first time since I gave birth it's just like a huge weight falling on me you know"

"Yeah actually it seems like that but it's good for you to take away for a while...Calleigh?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to push but you have a question for me right?"

"The so relax Doctor seems a little nervous, are you?"

"Noooo but interested yes always..oh come on Calleigh!!"

"Ahahahah alright alright...ok so..umh...Alex would you like to be Ethan's godmother..please?". She saw a huge smile from ear to ear on Alex face.

"Calleigh...I will be more than happy..he's so gorgeous and yes yes yes I accept it"

Both women hug each other for few minutes before releasing.

"I can't wait to hold my little nephew"

"Calm down...i'm glad you accepted Alex, I couldn't see anyone else for this "

"There is plenty but I'm the best what can I say"

"Yeah right...would you mind if we walk again a little...I need to move"

"Not at all sweety, this way seems nicer no"

And they both keep walking and talking about things, Ethan, Horatio, family and other subject...

Somewhere in Miami near the dock

6:45pm

All the teams are ready to burst in the building where Dzemo and his guys are.

"Alright guys this one is the good one...on 3...1...2...3"

"MIAMI DADE PD !!"

"DON'T MOVE!!"

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!!"

It was all smoky nothing clear...all this screams and yelling...guns fire everywhere could be heard from the left from the right from upstairs from the back, explosion of glasses...

Hospital

6:50pm

Horatio is still on the bed with Ethan on the bed, the baby seems sleeping he doesn't move at all. Chloe came in the room.

"Hey horatio how are you doing?"

"Good..you?"

"Good thank you, where is Calleigh?"

"She step out for a while, she needed to see the light..natural light"

"I understand, she's doing great..."

"Mmhmmh she's fantastic"

"Dad is doing great too I see"

"Shouldn't I?"

"You know most of the fathers in this situation doesn't do what you're doing"

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with their wife and baby when the mum and baby have to stay here"

"You're joking right?...how can you leave the woman that give you your baby handling this alone?"

"As I said not everyone is like you"

"Shame...did you came for Calleigh by the way?"

"No no just checking on the little one"

"Well seems for me like he's asleep"

"Well sorry for him but he has to wake up, the doc is on his way to check him"

"Ooooh poor little guy"

Suddenly Ethan start chucking and struggling to breath, at the same moment the doc came in...he rush to the bed

Miami somewhere near the dock

6:59pm

Everyone is still on their own position , the fires had ceased. Bodies are on the floor...and suddenly on the radio...

"OFFICER DOWN !! OFFICER DOWN !! CALL RESCUE!!...I NEED HELP!!"

Hospital garden

7:00pm

Alex and Calleigh are still walking when Alex's phone is ringing...

"Hello"

"Alex bring back Calleigh it's Ethan, something's wrong"

**Tic tac tic tac tic tac**

**I told you drama is not over...so what do you think so far?...sorry it took me a while to follow up with my story, I lost inspiration but it's back I think...Thank you again it's only my second fic in my entire life and it's great to have such feedback, I really appreciate...**


	11. Down to the hole

Down to the hole

**Down to the hole**

Miami somewhere near the dock

7:01pm

The EMT are loading the injured officer in the vehicle.

"How is he doing?"

"He lost a lot of blood already Sir, we do everything we can, we have to go now"

"Take care of him"

The Chief return to the others who were standing few feet away from the ambulance.

"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know, he lost lot of blood...what happened in there Mister Wolff?"

"With all this smoke we couldn't see anything, he just get out from nowhere"

"Who? who was it?"

"I don't know I don't know..sorry I don't"

"That's ok Wolff, calm down, breath"

"Did you shoot him or is he still in there somewhere?"

"I think I did..yeah yeah I did touch him I'm sure, when I shoot back he lost balance and he drop his gun"

"Good good, let's go back inside and see if we find anything"

Just at this moment Agent Taylor came back from the building.

"Sir, Dzemo is not between our guys...he escape again..I don't understand"

"Damn...he may still be around, I believe Mister Wolff shoot him"

"Are you sure?"

"And you Taylor? you were sure Dzemo was here no?"

"Sorry Sir, I think it's all getting on us"

"Yeah, I have an officer injured and not sure he's gonna make it and a bad guy running somewhere bleeding in Miami's street...and don't forget two of my finest csi missing so ...you better work with me on that one Agent Taylor"

"I understand,uh so my guys are still encircling and blocking every ways posible around here, we can still get him...Did you see Delko?"

"I send him with Tripp, I didn't want him left alone"

"Good thinking"

"Yeah so let's take this bastard down, I want everyone ready, we going to encircle him like a beast...no matter what, this guy is down at the end of today"

"Ok..team 1, hold your position, nobody pass your lines copy?"

"Team 1 ,10/4, copy that"

"Team 2, open your eyes target's on the move"

"Team 2 copy that, full eyes open Sir"

"Team 3 let's catch this guy, we walk in triangle"

"Team 3 copy that..everybody on the move"

"Wolff you think you can keep up with us?"

"Yes sir, I want too for Tripp"

"Then let's move"

Hospital

7:08pm

Calleigh and Alex came back as fast as they could, After giving birth she couldn't run as quick as she could. They could just see her doctor, Chloe and two others nurses running down the hall.

"HORATIO"

Horatio just turn around, seeing them arrived breathless.

"Cal !"

She just land straight in his arms, he did block her way.

"Horatio what happened, where they're taking him? where is he? what happened?"

"Honey calm down"

"Tell me tell me please Horatio, tell meeee"

She collapse on the floor, even with Horatio's arms around her, he couldn't hold her up.He bend his knees and caress her hair and hold her head on his chest.Alex was still standing beside him, she let her hand drop on his shoulder.

"Horatio what happened?"

"I don't know Alex, he was asleep on me and suddenly it's like he choked on me, Chloe was there and the doc just came in...I don't know they just took him from me and they took off...I don't know Alex..Jesus I don't know"

Calleigh was crying ,all she got inside went out now.

"I knew I shouldn't let him, I knew I shouldn't"

"Calleigh honey, don't say that he was perfectly well and it could happened anyway with you or without you"

'I felt it, I shouldn't have go away, he's my baby..I want my baby"

"Sweetheart, it's gonna be ok love"

She took a breath and lift her chin up looking at him, he look at her surprise, he didn't recognize her eyes.

"How can you say that, you don't know...since the beginning it's wrong.."

"What?...what do you mean?"

"The baby...me...us.."

"Calleigh"

"Don't say that Calleigh, you don't mean it"

She looked at him without saying anything more, she just push his arms away and stood up, he tried to grab her arm but she walk away, heading to the other side where few seconds ago, the medical team went with her baby boy. Horatio freeze looking at her walking away...something just happened...did she just say she didn't want him anymore...Alex step just behind him.

"She just freak out Horatio, that's all"

'No..no..that's not all...she meant it"

"Oh no she didn't...I'll go talk to her"

"Do that...Alex?"

'Let me know what's going on with Ethan please?"

'Wh...are you not staying here? with her?"

"No..I need to get out..."

"You can't leave, she needs you, she needs you Horatio"

"No she didn't.. she wants me away...I..I...let me know" On this Horatio turn his heels and walk slowly away, head down,one arm along his body, the other hand massaging his neck...Alex looked at him sadly...and then turn back and head the way Calleigh went before.

Miami building area

7:30pm

Everybody are walking on velour steps in line closing the trap on Dzemo...if it was the only chance they had that will be this one, tonight is the bigger chance to capture him and lock the door on him for good.

"Team 2 to leader, we have a shadow on the view"

"Team 2 can you confirm?"

"Team 2 negative...need more visual"

"Team 2 give me a point"

"Leader you need to go right...shadow is 330 yards from you"

"Copy that team 2"

"Team 3 copy that?"

"Team 3, 10/4"

"We move on silence mode"

The Chief just step in beside Agent Taylor.

"Can your guys confirm it's him?"

"We blocked every singles gates Sir, it has to be him"

"I want confirmation, if we go over there and it's not him, we're going to loose him"

"Sir"

"Do it"

"Team 1, cover your position, no one is to get out of here, clear?"

"Team 1, no problem Sir, copy"

"Team 2, I need confirmation"

"Team 2 waiting for my sniper"

All team were waiting, they froze waiting for the confirmation.Taylor was sweating, that was probably his last chance with the chief.After what it seems long minutes came a voice through the ear pieces.

"Sniper to Team leader 2"

"Go ahead sniper"

"I have confirmation, I repeat confirmation,our target is a hot point"

"Team 2 to leader, confirmation target is a hot point, I repeat our target is a 100"

Taylor look at the Chief waiting.

"Give them the green, I don't give him a chance to escape"

"Leader to team 3 on the move"

"Team 3, on the move"

"Team 1 and 2...no black hole if you can,shoot, I repeat shoot,copy?"

"Team 1 copy THAT!"

"Team 2 COPY!"

"Sniper I want his moves"

"10/4 leader"

Taylor, the Chief, Wolff and team 3 start again waling to their enemy. Slowly but with assurance they close the distances, hiding behind truck who were park there during the weekend, behind big container, behind building.

"Sniper to leader?"

"Go ahead sniper"

"Target is heading to the factory on the building left end"

"10/4 sniper"

The chief hold Agent Taylor's arm.

"We can not let him go inside,I am not calling an other ambulance in here"

"Do you suggest we should take him off for good now?"

"He shoot to kill"

"I can't do that, he doesn't have any guns"

"Nobody knew that"

"Sir"

"Give me your radio"

Taylor give him the radio, he could see the chief regards and didn't dare going against his order and his superiority.

"Leader to sniper...you shoot to kill..I repeat shoot to kill"

"Sniper...confirmation needed,did you said shoot to kill?"

"Team 2 to sniper you have green light, you shoot, I repeat shoot"

The sniper locked his target on his visor, turn back his black cap, adjust his elbow on the roof...

"Sniper to team 2, target locked"

Everyone went silence.

...

...

...

...

"Sniper to leader...target down, I repeat target down, over"

"Leader to sniper, copy that...good job"

"Team 2 to sniper, copy that...one out, great job"

Team 1, 2 and 3 went back to their vehicles, their jobs was done. The chief, and the others walk and stand around the dead body, lying on the ground, a pool of blood floading around his head, the sniper didn't miss his target for a inch, it went straight to his brain on the middle of his skull.

"I don't know if it was the right decision Chief, we could have him alive"

"I thought I saw a gun..a big one Agent Taylor"

Ryan approached Taylor and stop face to face.

"I saw one too...and after what he did to Calleigh and Tripp...I'm not going to loose any sleep on it"

"Right..I see..ok..I may have see a gun as well"

"See Mr Taylor, we all make bad decision but at the end we clean the street from one bad guy no"

"Absolutely Sir...so it's over then?"

"I have a guy in the hospital with a big hole in his chest and I'm not even sure he still alive so no it's not over yet, but for him yes it is...Mr Wolff let's go on , our detective needs us"

"Yes sir, thank you"

"Taylor you're taking care of this mess?"

"Yeah sure go ahead let me know"

"We will"

Hospital

8pm

Calleigh and Alex were sitting on the bench outside the surgery room, at least they supposed it was, where else they will had bring Ethan. Alex just hold Calleigh's hand, she was shaking but not crying strangely.

"Calleigh, honey we should call Horatio"

"No no...I need to know what's going on in here, nobody's know anything or they don't want to tell me"

"Calleigh, Cal sshhh, ok calm down, you know what I'm going to see if I can have an update ok?"

"No no stay with me please?"

Just two minutes after , the doctor get out of the room. He seems tired, he didn't look happy or either sad. Calleigh stood up fast heading his way, Alex grabs one of her hand.

"How is he?"

"Calleigh, please sit down" He took one of her hand also and lead her to the chair.

"Calleigh, we knew from the beginning it will be hard, and what happened today is not a good sign"

"But but.."

"Can you explain what happened exactly?"

"His lungs are not developed enough yet and he has a hole in his heart I'm afraid"

"No,no ,nooo" Calleigh start crying, Alex couldn't stop her own cry to fell but she had to hold herself up for now.

"We couldn't see that earlier it just happened, his heart is so small that it was impossible to see that hole"

"Is he?"

"No we secured him for now Dr Woods but I don't know how long he's going to hold on..uummhh, I'm sorry Calleigh but we need to take a decision here and now"

"A decision?" She get up and was in furry now. "That's all we made for now..decision..and then what?...in few days an other one?... and again and again?

"Honey calm down, just"

"No you, you always tell me to calm down...I can't anymore, I don't have the courage, can you understand that?"

"Calleigh"

"No no don't...just don't...I don't trust you anymore"

"Don't say that Calleigh"

"Stay out of it Alex, he's my baby and I...I...I'm loosing him..and I lost Horatio" She drop to the floor, crying like she never cried before, she felt her heart contracted like someone was squeezing it hard, she lost hope... Alex rush to her,dropping on the floor too, reaching for her friend.

"I want to see my babyyy, plea plea pleeaaassseee!"

"Doctor Woods where is Mr Caine?"

"I don't..."

"I'm here"

Alex look back up and has a small smile on her face. Calleigh stayed down, holding her visage in her hands, still crying. Horatio seems sad but not only...angry, frustrated, desperate. He just take a quick look at Calleigh on the floor then the doc.

"How is he?"

"It doesn't look very good I'm afraid of...I was just saying to Calleigh that we need to take a decision now"

"Can we see him?"

"As soon as he set up in the room, yes you can..but as I said we need to talk asap"

"I heard"

The doctor put his hand on Horatio's back.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure"

"It's a question of time now, there is no time to loose"

"Ok but Calleigh needs to be here"

"She's in no shape as you can see but YOU ARE"

"I can't take decision by myself"

"We don't have time "

"You don't understand doc...she doesn't want me to"

"What do you mean?"

"If I take the wrong choice and it's going bad I loose her too"

"Ok..uh ok, I give you until tomorrow morning to clear it up but not more...if he make it until there"

"Can you at least explain me the choices we have"

"It's simple...or I try the surgery, trying to closed the hole he has in his heart or you choose to stop, you don't want him to suffer more and we let him go"

"Oh...so why don't we just choose the first solution?"

"Because it's real risk this surgery, it's a very heavy operation on a little guy like that and it's 1 chance on 5."

"If it's working?"

"He's in full recovery but he will stay here until we reach the nine month but not anymore on the kangoroo method"

"And if we decide to stop?"

"I will let him go with you, we stop the kangoroo method, and he could survive a week, two weeks maybe until the next crises..the surgery is very risky, I know you will think more about that one but I don't want to give you false hope, most of the time I get out of this room and I have to tell the parents their baby died on the table"

"And Calleigh is already weak and she couldn't take that"

"Calleigh but you too"

"I understand"

"Chloe is in there now as soon as she done she's going to show you the room, the two of you can stay there tonight and then I'll see you tomorrow, if anything happen I'm here until midnight ok?"

"Ok, thank you doctor"

The doc left, and Horatio came back to Calleigh and Alex, they were sat now and Calleigh has calm down a little.

"Calleigh we need to talk"

"I don't know if I can now"

He bend in front of her without touching her.

"Look at me..please?"

"I'm going to bring some drinks guys, if you need me"

"Thank you Alex"

"Calleigh, please?"

"How can you still talk to me after all I've said to you?"

"Because I'm in love with you..deeply"

"I don't know what to say anymore or think either"

"Just say that you still love me too"

"Of course I love you...deeply too"

"Ok, let's just say it was the nerves ok?"

"mmh mmh...Horatio?"

"I'm so scared"

"I know sweetheart I know but we have to be strong ok..our little guy, there needs us"

"What the doctor said?"

"He said we have to talk about things"

"Choices right..again?"

"Yeah...but not only..."

"What else?"

"Us"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"Don't, it's your baby and it's normal to react this way"

"No it's our baby not only mine"

"Ok...we can not see him right now but in about an hour i believe we can go there"

"Ok maybe we could talk first"

"Cal we have the whole night to talk and take a decision but right now I'd like you to try to eat something and relax a little bit ok"

"Ok"

**Tomorrow the next chapter…**


	12. The final choice

A short one but one anyway…

**A short one but one anyway….the next one will be later this week. Thank you very much for you comments…**

**The final choice**

Hospital Room 90

Horatio is on the bed sitting his legs apart and Calleigh is between them,standing, his hands are on her hips.

"I'm looking at you and I see him"

"Cal"

"I don't know what to do"

"I'm not sure either"

"You...you always know what to do"

"Not this time...I'm not alone anymore"

"No you're not but I'm lost here...help me"

"Maybe we can ask for advice?"

"You're thinking Alex right?"

"She's not going to tell us to fight or give up, you do know that right?"

"I know, I know, I just hope somehow that someone is going to pass this door and tell us we can take Ethan home with us"

"I wish it could be easier...umh, you want me to call her in?"

"Can you just wait another minute, please?"

"Sure but why?"

She kiss him gently, open mouth, a real tender kiss, he grabs his tighter around her waist and she let her hands slide in his hair. After a moment they release their embrace.

"That's a good excuse"

"Thank you"

"For what?..you kissed me"

"For staying with me even after what I said to you"

"We need to talk about that too at one point but not now ok?"

"Sure...forgive me?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay, I'm npt going anywhere without you or Ethan"

He stood and went to look for Alex, she was standing front of the coffee machine.

"Alex!"

"Hey..I'm coming"

"Would you mind coming with us we need someone to clear some dark points please?"

"Anything I can do"

They both went back in, Calleigh was now sit on the bed, Alex took a chair and Horatio sat beside Calleigh.

"Alright Alex, we have tonight to decide what is the best for our baby"

"For the baby and for you two I guess"

"Mmh mmh"

"Did you told Cl about the choice the doc gave it to you Horatio?"

"Yes I did, you understood everything Cal right?"

"Yes..but it feels like whatever we decide he's not going to make it..." she start to sob.Horatio caress her back trying the best he could to give her support and Alex reach her knee and squeeze it.

"It's ok sweetheart"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't honey, it's a hard decision...ok..so...ummh if he get under surgery the big problem and the unknown result is they can closed and repair the hole but as small as he is the hole is small too and that complicate the operation...he could loose more blood and they may not be able to stop it on time because he's so little."

"But if it's work?"

"He could be recovering and have a normal life"

"So I don't understand why can't we just go on that one?"

"Honey...most of the time the baby doesn't resist this heavy surgery and the real question is are you going to let your baby lives few more days or few more hours?"

Calleigh drop her head and Horatio took the parole.

"He really doesn't have any chance to survive to the operation Alex?"

"It's a 10 Horatio..no more..I'm afraid of"

"God how can you do that to such a little guy..I don't kn.."

"I want to try...Horatio we have to try..."

"Calleigh"

"It's my baby, our baby don't you want to keep trying, I will never gorgive myself if I did say no ...never"

"You're sure?"

"Yes...you?"

"If you say yes I'm saying yes as well"

They both look at each other with such an immense feeling of love, trust, passion, power...Alex caught and just remind them of her presence.

"So if you're sure why don't you make the nurses call doctor Paterson, the sooner the better"

"I think he's still here"

"He may schedule this first hour in the morning"

"You think?"

"It's an emergency situation"

"Alright let's go"

They went out the room, and Alex heads to the reception desk to ask for the doctor. She then return back to the couple who were standing near the private door.

"He's on his way"

"Thank you Alex...for everything"

"You're welcome sugar"

The door open and Doctor Paterson appear.

"Good evening everyone"

"Good evening doctor"

"Doc"

"I believe you took a decision?"

"Yes we have...we're going to give him a chance"

"Ok...are you sure?...both of you?"

"Absolutely"

"Yes"

"I don't want to waist any time, I'm schedule his surgery at 4am ,so in about 6 hours, we will start..do you have any question?"

"How long it's gonna take?"

"Depending on the seize of the hole and the space we're going to work..it can take 4 to 5 hours"

"You're going to do it yourself right?"

"Correct...I have the best team in child surgery in Miami, we'll do our best"

"I don't have anymore question...Cal?"

"Can we see him before he goes in?"

"Of course you can and also now until 4am if you want to"

"We would love that"

"This way follow me"

Alex stand there without moving, Horatio stop and look at her while Calleigh followed the doctor in the private room.

"Alex?"

"I'm going to let you now"

"But you"

"No, this is between you three guys, enjoy your family time Horatio, just between you...it's your privilege OK"

"I understand...Thank you again"

"Keep it strong Horatio...for her...she's gonna need it...it's going to be a tough one"

"I know...I will"

"Call me, I want to know as soon as he's out"

"I will..you will be the first one"

"Ok...good luck"

"Mmh mmh, goodnight Alex"

She start walking and he look at her like his lifeline, the last link to the outdoor life and then turn his heels and join Calleigh and the doctor. Wen he arrived, Calleig was already dressing in blue blouse with a mask holding just under her chin, she look at him with a small smile which he return and start dressing himself.

"Before you go in I need to tell you few rules, you can touch him but not hold him, if the machine over his head start biping just step back the nurses will be there very quickly and you will be ask to step outside this room ok?"

"Ok"

"I know it's hard to hear but...enjoy this few hours together, talk to him, touch him, caress him, whatever you need or want to do just do it...he's a strong little guy and a beautiful baby but the next hours will be a big challenge for him, he needs encouragements...I let you go now...I see you in few hours"

"Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome Calleigh...well see you later then"

The couple enter the room, the nurse inside nod to them with a smile. They walk to where Ethan was, in this couveuse, tubes and cable were coming from everywhere from this box, Ethan was lying in there on the king of white soft matress, naked with just a little blue hat on his head and a pampers change and white sockets. He was asleep, legs and arms spayed out with his thumb in his hand closing by his four others little tiny fingers.

"Horatio he's so cute"

"Yeah I know...see that's your mimik (grimace) not mine..."

"Whoever he look-a-like he can't not leave us right?"

"No he can't and we wont let him down"

"No"

Horatio took a big chair from the corner of the room and put it just beside the couveuse, he then sit and reach for Calleigh's hand.

"Come here"

She sat on his laps and finally laid back on him, letting her head drop on his shoulder, he encircle her waist from behind and she entwined her fingers with his.They just stay silently watching their little baby boy breathing and moving slightly under his parents eyes.

**A little calm and family moment before we got under stress. Also Detective Tripp will survive or no? ****Double ends title...**


	13. Moment of silence

Hospital

Hospital

3:30am

Calleigh fell asleep on Horatio, she did fought, fought to keep her eyes open but finally around 2:30 she lost it. Horatio,him, hold the fort while his little family are alseep and probably were in the better place at this moment wherever they were. After a moment the door opened and Chloe came him behind Horatio.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey...they're going to take him in few minutes and set him up for the surgery"

Calleigh stir and open her eyes.

"Mmh, hey Chloe"

"Hey Calleigh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No no what time is it?"

"It's time Calleigh, they're ready for Ethan"

"Oh..ok"

"Let's move on Cal" Calleigh stood up and stretch while Horatio stretch his legs, having Calleigh on his legs, made them sleep.Doctor Paterson walk in the room followed by few nurses.They pick up Ethan and laid him on the little bed and covered him with white sheet. Dr Paterson nod to one of the woman who stopped just beside the new parents. Calleigh caress her little baby boy head and kiss him gently, Horatio did the same and hold his tiny fingers between his.

"Hey buddy, we'll see you in few hours, be strong"

Calleigh couldn't say anything, she was struggling to not cry.

"Alright, you can wait in an other room, Chloe is gonna show you, you'll see you'll be in peace over there and alone"

"Thank you doc"

"You're welcome, anything to ask before we start?"

"Just...just please...take care of him"

"I will Calleigh,he's my priority today"

"I know you will"

"Ok so they should be ready...I try to keep you update"

"Yes please"

And with this last words, they watch the doctor and the last medical personal disappear behind the surgery doors.Chloe stand beside him, watching few minutes with them.

"I'll show you the way to the wait room"

"Yeah..thanks Chloe...Cal you're coming?"

"Sure..."

7am

Few hours passed,sometimes a nurse showed up and told them what was going on..so far it was going good, nothing major...the usual process. Chlor came in too sometimes, just asking if they needed anything.

"Hey"

"Hi Chloe, you're still here?"

"Yep I'm done but I want to stay"

"For us?"

"Let's say Ethan is my favorite this days, and..and you guys are very nice"

"Thank you Chloe"

"So..you still don't need anything"

"Actually Chloe, is there any kind of church in this hospital?"

"Yes there is one, you want me to show you?"

"I'd like to"

"I'm coming with you Cal" Horatio start moving from his chair but Calleigh laid his hand on his shoulder.

"No...I mean I need to be alone for a moment...please?"

"Uh sure...it's ok...I'll stay here..uh, if someone's coming"

"I just need.."

"Cal it's ok, I understand..go...it should be still an other hour don't you think Chloe?"

"Absolutely...and if anything new, they'll page me"

"Thank you Chloe"

Horatio sit back comfortably, at lest as much as he could while Calleigh walk away with Chloe. After few minutes, the two womens stop front of a huge door made in wood.

"Do you want me to go with you Calleigh?"

"No no I just need some times to prey you know?"

"Yeah I know...I know...I'm just going to be around the corner, see few of my old coworkers"

"Ok it will be just few minutes...I don't want to be to far from Horatio or Ethan"

"Go ahead Calleigh, take the time you need"

Hospital church.

Inside it's lightly dark, there was like ten wood benches on in side and at the end of the alley, the Christ on the brown cross. Just above it there was a light lightening the Christ, in semi circle on each side of the Christ were small red candles.There was only one other person in the church, sitting on the left front, it seems like it's a man. Calleigh walk slowly to the front, she stop front of the Christ, bend her knees and make the sigh.

"Calleigh?"

She stood up and turn her head.

"Eric?"

"What's going on?"

"You what's going on? what are you doing here?"

"You don't know"

"Know what?"

"We had Dzemo Cal but Frank has been shot in the process"

"What?...what happened? how bad?"

"We had this operation and then Dzemo tried to escape, he shot Frank in the torax, he's in surgery Cal..right now"

"Oh God, no"

"And you?"

"Uh..Ethan is in surgery since 4 this morning "

"Oh...Horatio?"

"He stayed there, I needed to be alone a moment, I needed some silence, no bip or machine or crying"

"Yeah I know what you mean..I came here too for that..all the team and his colleagues are there"

"I have to tell Horatio"

"you don't have to, I can come with you"

"Would you? I don't think I can take more"

"No problem Cal"

"Ok"

"Hey let's just take few minutes here...you need that anyway"

7:30am

Calleigh, Chloe and Eric walk back to the children surgery area. Horatio is looking by the window, he doesn't even noticed when they walk in.

"Hey H"

"Eric?"

"Yeah, uh I met Cal in the church"

"What's going on?"

"Uh Horatio, nothing new about Ethan?"

"No no..uh Eric?"

"H, it's Frank it's been shot"

"What? what happened, where is he?"

"He's in surgery, we don't know anything yet...it's pretty bad H"

"His wife's here?"

"Yes, all the team is here H, nothing you can do...stay here"

"I know...I will go check later"

"Mmhmmh I should go back unless"

"You can stay Eric, we don't mind"

"You sure Cal?"

"Yes please stay"

"Ok I'm just going to let the guys know that I'm here ok"

"Sure go ahead..uh Eric, is Alex's around yet?"

"I think so...do you want me to ask her to come here?"

"Yes please"

Eric left, Chloe left the room with him, sensing that the couple needed to be alone for a moment. Horatio didn't say a thing and Calleigh noticed that, she approached him near the window. She grabs his shirt on his back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?...everything's wrong"

"Don't give up on me now"

"It's getting harder and harder"

"You mean Ethan and Frank?"

"That and you and Eric..."

"Me?"

"You don't want me with you anymore"

"What? turn around look at me"

Horatio turn and look at her with sad eyes.She took his hands.

"I need you, now more than ever"

"I don't know Cal, I don't know"

"What you don't know?"

"You need more time alone, I know it's hard for you but Cal...I need you, maybe you don't need me but I need you, you and Ethan you're all my life"

"Oh Horatio, I promise you, I'm sorry if you thought I was shutting you out"

"Please don't leave me, don't"

"I'm not leaving you..never..I love you...got it"

"Yeah...thank you...I love you too"

"Maybe you should go to the church too"

"No..you're my church...you're my serenity...I don't need to go anywhere"

"I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere anymore without you, I promise"

"Ok, we're good?"

"We're good"

Eric came back few minutes later with Alex, the women speak together on their side and the men on the other side.They spoke about nothing and anything just avoiding the surgeries subject.It's almost 8 when the doctor make his entrance.They all jump out from their seat.Horati grabbing Calleigh's hands.The doc has still his surgery clothes and remove his mask at this moment.

"I have very good news, he did very well"

"Oh thank God"

"Jesus, thank you doc"

"You're very welcome, it's been a long up and down but he should be alright"

"Can we see him?"

"Give the nurse to move him in an other room and then you can go"

"So is he safe?"

"Of course we still have to wait 24 hrs after the surgery but if everything is ok tomorrow, you can even bring back home in a week or so"

"What about the kangoroo method?"

"You know after everything he just been through I believe he's all ready for the outside, you have a fighter here"

"Oh thank you so much Dr Paterson"

"Again he's the one who fought i just helped him"

"Even,you can't imagine how graceful we are for your help"

"Ok, looks like I have to find an other priority, little Ethan needs mum and dad now, not me anymore...I'll check on him later today and then we go from there, I'll send Chloe to look for you when he's all set up ok?"

"Yes, Yes"

As soon as the doc left Calleigh fall in Horatio's arms, Alex and Eric went also in the hug.

"I'm so happy for you two"

"Yeah me too, one happy family"

"I can't believe he's going home with us"

"And I can't believe you two are coming back with me, Home"

"Yeah, the three of us"

"You deserve you three an family moment"

"You know what Cal...as soon as we go home, we locked the doors,turn off our phones and stay home just by ourself no one else just us"

"Just with my men"

Chloe came in.

"Excuse me but I believe, little Ethan is asking after mum and dad, if you're ready?"

"Oh yes we are"

"Ok you two go ahead"

"Thanks again you two for your support"

"You're welcome..go ahead come on"

Right after they disappeared behing the doors, Ryan came in the hallway where Eric and Alex were.

"Guys"

"Hey Ryan"

"Ryan what's wrong?"

"It's Frank"


	14. Chapter 14

Standing or sinking

Sorry for the very long delay but I've been moving into a different country (not an easy one), and with a brand new huge job and finally it's settling down now so this is one of my priority to get back to my stories. Because of this long wait, the following chapter start a week after the last one.

Saturday

9 am:

Hospital:

Horatio walks with a bag and a baby seat heading to Calleigh's room. Today is the day where he can bring his family home. The doctor has giving the green light to Ethan.

Knock on the door

"Come in!"

"Hey...how is it going? ready to go home?"

"Oh yes, little man here seems to understand what's going on...he's been giggling since he woke up at 4 this morning"

"Ouch, that early!"

"Well hopefully he will sleep early tonight which means he will wake us up all night long"

"You know Cal...I don't mind, I can't wait to have him with us in our bed"

"That's what you say now....but yeah...finally it's happening!"

Horatio hold Cal's hand and kiss her, she turns and look at him

"Do you want to stop by Franck's room on our way out?"

"If you don't mind, if you want you can wit here while I'm"

"No..no I want to see him and maybe meeting Ethan will cheer him up...a little"

"It's a great idea sweetheart, so can we go?"

"Yes we're ready, let's just by the nurses, Chloe wanted to take picture"

"Already a star.."

Horatio took Ethan and put him in his little seat and cover him with his blue blanket. Calleigh took the small bag and open the door for him.

Nurse station:

"Hey this is it?... awww little Ethan is leaving us, I can't believe it"

"Yeah me too Chloe but we wont forget you"

"We wont too trust me! you take care"

"Thank you again thank you so much"

"You're welcome Calleigh and send us some pic sometime, we'd like to see him growing up"

"I will Chloe"

On their way down to the ..........(not saying it otherwise you'll to fast) section of the hospital, They walk to Ryan and Eric.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey"

"we were on our way up to see if you were still there"

"Nice of you Ryan, to help us or"

"Yeeeess I mean yes, Eric tell her"

"Right, Ryan just wanted to check if Chloe was up there!"

"Too good to be too Ryan"

"Well anyway you need some help H?"

"No I'm fine..we're fine"

"Little buddy is asleep already uh"

"for how long"

"You guys heading to Franck's room?"

"Yeah, did you see him?"

"Well his wife is with him right now but H, I'm not sure it's the right time to go visit him"

"Why is that Eric?"

"Uhmm, let's say he doesn't really have a good day"

Horatio set the seat with Ethan on the floor and reach in his pocket then gave his car keys to Eric.

"Cal I want you to go home with them and I'll take one of their hummer"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"I want you to bring Ethan home with you, rest and I'll see you later, if the big guy is on the mood I don't want you to assist to that, not today"

"And for you it's ok?"

"Cal"

"No no sorry I understand, I just thought that for once you will put your family first"

"I do, he's family too no?"

"Yes, ok ok go and we'll see you later just try to come back not too late, I need you too, we need you too"

"I promise, I love you"

"I love you too, see you later"

"Ok then Ryan take Calleigh's bag, I take my buddy and Ma'am we are your personal bodyguards of the day..after you" Eric gesture for her to lead the way, Horatio hands on his hips look at them fade away from him and then sigh, now time to deal with the big guy!!!

Approaching Franck's room, the door cracked open and Cheryl, his wife slip out. She's crying and seems upset. Horatio walk faster and head to her before she reach the elevator.

"Cheryl..Cheryl!"

"Horatio"

"Talk to me, what is going on?"

"I don't know if I can do it Horatio...he's he's..I don't know!"

"Come on come with me, let's have a seat"

Horatio lead her to the corner and sat with her.

"He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to eat, he doesn't allowed me to be near him..what am I suppose to do?"

"It'll take time Cheryl he always was the big protecting guy and now you can't do anything by himself, he's dependant of someone, he'll see around and he'll see you"

"I hope you're right Horatio, I'm not going to live this way"

What the doctors said? anything new?"

"No they're helpless he's never going to walk again, he's paralized!!!"

Tutututuuuuuuuu

It maybe not as good as it was but I'm getting back on my track, please be indulgent!!!


End file.
